Star Wars: Armored Corps
by Slade1987
Summary: An Alliance base is found by an Imperial patrol, and now the defenders must hold their ground at all costs until Alliance High Command can send a relief fleet to withdraw their forces before it is too late....
1. Intro

This story spawned from a rather silly realization of mine: we never get to see armored warfare in Star Wars, or at least not in depth. We got a very brief taste of it in the **Empire Strikes Back** during the Battle of Hoth, but that was so one sided as to be silly. The Alliance didn't have a single piece of armor in the entire battle while the Empire had overwhelming numbers of armor with supporting troops. We got to see it again in **Return of the Jedi**, but again the Alliance did not have any armor of their own (unless you count the hijacking of a certain scout walker by everyone's favorite hairball). The prequel trilogy has tons of armor being thrown around (in fact the amount of armor you see on screen is actually rather ludicrous compared to the lack in the original trilogy). However you don't ever get to see armor on armor battles (I'm thinking along the lines of the Battle of Kursk [if you don't know what that is, shame on you, go look it up]) and even when you do see it in **Attack of the Clones** and **Revenge of the Sith**, it's shown so briefly that you'd hardly notice it. And so, me being a Star Wars enthusiast and wanting some Alliance battle tanks slugging it out with Imperial walkers decided to create my own scenario and this farce is the end result. Now I will not say that the setting I have chosen makes any sense, because I know that canonically it is a stretch at best. A base this large right after Yavin and before Hoth seems a little far fetched to me too. However I am taking my inspiration from games such as **Rebellion**, **Force** **Commander**, **Empire** **at** **War**, and **Galactic** **Battlegrounds**, which while not strictly canon, certainly allow for large Alliance bases to be running around. So here it is, I hope you enjoy it, and if you don't like it…well then shoo, there are other fictions out there.

A long time ago in a galaxy far, far away….

The galaxy is in a state of upheaval, though the Rebel Alliance has struck a blow against the Empire with the destruction of the Death Star their victory is far from certain. After escaping from Yavin IV and Darth Vader's retribution the Alliance High Command has relocated to Echo Base on the ice planet Hoth. Elsewhere support for the Alliance is growing as planets throughout the galaxy begin to believe that the Empire can be defeated. This burgeoning support has allowed the Alliance to expand its operations even as it hides from Darth Vader's searching armada. Fleets, armies, and bases have taken form and the Alliance is growing ever stronger in the shadow of their Imperial adversary. On one such base the Alliance has been striking at the very lifeline of the Empire, raiding convoys with near impunity from a planet long left for dead by the galaxy. Now however the Empire is investigating the reports of piracy in the sector and this band of freedom fighters could soon find themselves at the very tip of the spear….


	2. Chapter 1

Colonel Tiberus Arnham looked over the display before him; it was an outdated, look down, two dimensional panel situated in a circular dais. Around the command center other members of his staff looked at similarly dated flat screen readouts. The entire command had an air of an era past, even the cooling systems were out of date, making the room hot and muggy at best and murderous at worst. Most of his personnel were not wearing their uniforms and some of the non-Humans whose physiologies couldn't stand the heat never set foot in the sweltering room. He however was a military man; if not by training, then by experience. So he wore his uniform proudly, and suffered through the heat in simmering silence fighting yet another war after having lost the last one two decades prior. In the Clone Wars he'd fought for the Confederacy against the Republic, it seemed fitting that he was now fighting the latter's reincarnation in the Empire.

He held no illusions about this Alliance though; they sought to restore the Republic he'd once fought. By all rights he shouldn't be fighting for them either. However the Empire had made this his war just as the Republic had done in the last war when they'd come to his home. So here he was a mechanic by training, a military commander by circumstance, wearing a uniform from a war two decades past in an overheating command room where most sane sentients had removed theirs. Now as he looked down at the display beneath him, he analyzed the base he'd established in the ruins of a city decimated by some long forgotten battle. In fact the entire planet was in much the same state. Some ancient war or another had razed its cities and slaughtered the population. The only reason he was here at all was because this planet was within jump distance of major trade lanes and could provide a forward base for Rebel strikes against Imperial shipping.

"Colonel," he looked up to find his second in command, a Falleen female named Ymira, standing besides him.

"What is it Captain?"

She shifted in her full uniform, her reptilian physiology making the heat comfortable. She was one of the few that would wear a uniform. He knew it was unfair to respect her for that, but he did nonetheless.

"Scans show ships in system, their engine traces match Imperial profiles. We suspect they'll begin looking for us soon."

He sighed and nodded; the base had been operating for seventeen standard months and had been a major thorn for Imperial supplies and commerce. It had only been a matter of time before they'd come looking for it. Time seemed to have run out for them though. No surprise there he had to admit. The Alliance policy in such situations was to evacuate rather than fight. If he had the ships to facilitate a full evacuation he would happily fade away and let the Imperials find a vacated base. However that wasn't the reality, he knew what he did and did not have; for appearances though, he asked anyways.

"What do we have at the moment?"

"Not enough, we have a handful of light and medium transports, as well as Major Hal'cro's forces."

She said the name with such disdain that as Arnham nodded, he also gave an inward smile. Major Hal'cro was an obnoxious and arrogant Bothan commander who had been operating his unit off of the planet to do exactly what the base had been designed to facilitate: raid trade lanes. What made Hal'cro so important however—despite his grating attitude and air of superiority—was that his force was comprised of an impressive mix of starfighters including Y-wings, Belbullabs, N-1s, Cutlasses, and ARCs in addition to the shuttles and transports that allowed his troopers to board and seize Imperial ships; it was the fighters Arnham had his eyes on, even if they were older models they could secure the aerospace better than simple speeders could.

"See if you can persuade him to stay," Arnham said, looking back at the display as he began to plan for the task ahead. "Our airspeeders and artillery won't be enough to ensure aerospace superiority."

Ymira raised an eyebrow, her tone amused; "Persuade him how?"

He looked up at her, allowing himself to smile this time, "I'm sure you'll think of something."

She returned his smile; they both knew exactly what he was telling her. She was more than welcome, even encouraged, to use her pheromones to persuade the self-important major that there was something to be gained by staying to aid in the defense. As Ymira left, Arnham turned to his other staff members and began issuing orders which were swiftly followed. They didn't have enough transports to escape, but they had enough firepower and supplies to last until support arrived. The Alliance wouldn't care about the planet, that he knew; but he was counting on them wanting to preserve the equipment and personnel. If they wanted to do that they'd need to send a fleet, the question then became: would they come if it meant tangling with an Imperial task force? Considering the examples of the past, he doubted it, but it was all he had at the moment.

* * *

Dranton sat on the leading edge of his Saber tank eating an MRE as his copilot tinkered with the repulsor vanes beneath the hull of the tank.

"Yousa coulda be helpin' wit da broken parts," Nasume called up.

Dranton chuckled, "I could but I'd just get in your way."

There was a wet and exasperated sigh from below as Nasume pulled himself out from beneath the hull and scowled up at Dranton who grinned down at the Gungan.

"Here, give me some chewin'."

Dranton handed him the MRE ration, Nasume bit into it and made a face, "Ick! Thatsa no good chewin'."

"Yeah no kidding, but it'll keep you filled for a day or two."

"Mesa no tink dat be such a good ting wit dem chewin's."

Dranton nodded assent, "After we've got her running again I'll treat you over at the canteen."

"De chewin' free dere."

Dranton grinned, "That's why it's my treat."

Nasume shook his head and ducked back under the tank to continue his work. During the last scouting run—a waste of time in Dranton's opinion considering that the planet was uninhabited—there'd been a major malfunction in the portside vanes and the tank had pitched portside blade first into the ground. They'd needed a recovery vehicle to come tow them back to base. The Sabers were dated; a relic from the last galactic war, but Dranton wouldn't have switched with any of the newer TB models. They were slower, less maneuverable, even if they had more armor, he'd rather have the speed. Besides, the Saber had shields just like the T1 and T2 and those were enough to keep it alive in his opinion. The Saber was designed to scout, skirmish, and raid, leaving the heavy fighting to its newer cousins and that was just fine in his mind.

He looked out across the motor pool at some of the other tanks in the unit and choked on his ration, jumping off the tank nearly landing on Nasume. Instead he kicked his copilot, soliciting a furious tirade from the offended Gungan.

"I use yousa head fo—" Nasume was cut off in his outrage as he saw what the kick was for; he banged his head against the edge of the hull as he came to his feet. Both pilots snapped a salute as Captain Ymira strode past, giving them a curt acknowledging nod before continuing purposefully on her way.

After she passed both sentients let out a sigh of relief, "She looked busy," Dranton remarked.

"She always busy, what difference," muttered Nasume, rubbing his head.

"Her skin tone, Falleen change color tone; she was a darker color than normal, something's up."

Nasume looked at him for a moment before giving a wet click, "Yousa only tinkin' of yum yums, no good pilot."

Dranton eyed his copilot with a smirk.

"Haven't you ever looked at how well that uniform fits? Don't tell me you haven't thought about her."

Nasume let out a chortling, water soaked laugh and ducked back under the tank.

"Yousa keep tinkin' of her like dat she'll take yousa head off! Only man on dis base she has eye for is Boss Colonel. Yousa startin' de tank now."

Dranton smiled and climbed up onto the hull and opened the hatch, dropping into the pilot's seat.

"Ready?"

"Wesa idn't gettin' any younga," Nasume called from outside.

Dranton began the start up sequence and the tank hummed to life, he felt the vehicle rise off the supporting struts and felt his face rise in a grin. They were back in business.

* * *

Ymira paused at the excited shouts and turned to find the two tankers she'd passed exclaiming jubilantly as their tank floated on its repulsors. She examined the tank's serial code for a moment, trying to recall who the pilots were. She remembered now: Dranton Agrillo and Bollo Nasume, whose tank had suffered a mechanical malfunction the day prior during a routine patrol and had required recovery. She checked her chronometer; they'd finished repairs within twenty-four hours nine to be exact. Nodding to herself, she made a mental note that they'd repaired their vehicle in such a timely manner. Storing the note in her memory she turned back to the task at hand. The ancient city had taken just over a year for the Alliance engineering corps to build the base within the sprawling ruins. Vital facilities such as the command center, motor pool, hangar, armory, barracks, and other such facilities were centrally located. Smaller posts were located throughout the city to allow for easy distribution of supplies and personnel almost anywhere within the perimeter. The outermost portions of the base were thick with weapons emplacements, bunkers and trench works; interlocking to provide supporting fields of fire.

The base was defended throughout with various laser and missile emplacements, both for anti-air and anti-surface, for orbital defense there were three orbital turbolaser batteries that had the range to hit targets that strayed too low in orbit. The entire city was under the protection of a single shield generator that could stand up to heavy bombardment from anything barring the Death Star. It was all powered by a salvaged power generator from a Clone Wars era battlecruiser that could both power the shield and fire the weapons with power left over to run the rest of the base. She'd been told that the base was built using techniques the Corps of Engineers had perfected in constructing Echo Base; the Alliance's current headquarters. When their unit had been deployed here, she'd been surprised at the extensive base they were being assigned to. She suspected the only reason this wasn't the headquarters for the Alliance was because it was so deep in Imperial space.

She waved down a passing hovertram, "Where to Captain?"

"Hangar section C."

The driver grinned, which on a Trandoshan was slightly disconcerting, "The Bothan's unit, got it ma'am."

Major Hal'cro's unit was stationed out of one of the sub-hangars; the central area around the command center housed the armored motor pool and primary hangar as well as the command staff. The visiting raiders such as Hal'cro were stationed on the outlying facilities. As the tram whisked her through the sprawling base she looked around at the ruined city. The damage was different, but the sight of a broken and empty city reminded her too much of the past she'd left behind. The past that had driven her to the Alliance in the hopes that she could play some part in killing Darth Vader for what he'd done; that was why she fought. So far she hadn't shared that with anyone, and she didn't intend to. The Alliance didn't ask why you wanted to fight, so long as you fought. She could still remember the sights, sounds, and all the other sensations of returning to the city to find everything she'd known destroyed.

"Captain?"

She snapped back from her waking dream and looked at the driver as he growled again, "We're here Captain."

"Thank you," she stepped off the tram and examined the hardened bunker built into the ruins, the bay doors were open in the cleared runway and she could see a handful of lined up fighters with their crews scurrying over them and in adjoining launch bays would be the shuttles and transports that fueled Hal'cro's raiding operations.

"Do you want me to wait?"

She shook her head and smiled, "I'm sure I'll be alright. The Major will be able to provide me with transport."

* * *

Captain Dantels stood on the deck of the Star Destroyer _Severance _and let his foul mood simmer. The crew knew better than to approach him at this point, so they let him stand above them staring out at the stars as he ground his teeth in annoyance. He'd joined the Empire's Navy for glory; however, in his decade long career there had been none of that. Instead he'd been relegated to chasing pirates and rumors; it was disgraceful. Though he did enjoy the latitude with which he was allowed to operate his small flotilla; even if he was consigned such menial chores. Sighing exaggeratedly he turned from the viewports and strode above the crew pits back to the sensor man's position.

"Anything?"

As the crewman shifted uneasily, Dantels felt a rush of ego and straightened himself taking full advantage of his height of six two. This was what he was meant to do, to impose his will through sheer physical presence.

"Crewman," he asked impatiently, "do the scans show any activity?"

"Trace drive readings, but they're very faint;" the crewman's voice was nervous, good. "It's impossible to track them at this time."

Dantels nodded and turned to the crew station and another tedious task, "Astrogation give me a layout of the system."

A view of the system appeared on the screen, there were five planets. Three solids on the inner orbits with a gas giant on the mid orbit and a final solid on the outer; the gas giant had a number of small moons, as did two of the inner solids. The pirates could be anywhere, Dantels let out another exasperated sigh. This was going to take a week at least if he maintained task force cohesion, but that was hardly necessary. He could leave one or two of his ships to check the outermost planet while he sent the others to examine the moons of the gas giant. Yes that would certainly speed things up, and then the lagging ships would be able to rejoin the task force after they'd completed their search.

"Communications, issue the following order: '_Grievance_, _Bidden _and _Hephaestus _are to jump to the outmost planet and conduct search operations. They are to rejoin the task force upon completion. The _Severance _will take the rest of the task force and search the gas giant's moons.'"

His XO, Lieutenant-Commander Gaige, appeared at his side from whichever crew station he'd been examining.

"Do you think it is wise to divide our forces before we know the extent of the pirate infestation?"

Dantels eyed the man, no older than he was, with disdain.

"We are an Imperial task force! No mere pirates can stand against the firepower we have at our disposal."

Gaige did not look convinced, but he was wise enough to hold his tongue as communications forestalled any further question.

"_Grievance _acknowledges sir; they are breaking off with escorts."

"Very good; helmsman set a course for the gas giant. Let's not waste anymore time than we need to."

Yes, Dantels thought tiredly, he might have to take part in this tedium but he certainly didn't have to let it drag out longer than necessary. He resumed his position at the head of the bridge, gazing out as the stars vanished into the blurring lines of hyperspace.

* * *

"Stang," growled Vigus as another roll of dice lost him more of his paycheck. "Alright that's it for me you cheats, I've got to keep something."

His squadmates chuckled and the ribbing commenced with calls of 'coward' and less savory insults flying between the soldiers. The _Severance _and the other ships in the task force were fully equipped despite the fact that they were merely patrolling for pirates and the like. Nothing ever happened. The few pirates the group had encountered had been subdued long before the infantry had gotten anywhere near them and that was just fine as far as the infantry was concerned. Less fighting meant fewer casualties, they weren't the elite Stormtroopers after all, just Imperial Army grunts and most were in no mood to go get themselves killed needlessly against some random pirate that decided to put up more fight than he was worth. Vigus crossed the commons room and slid a credit chit to the catering droid. He tapped his choice, and the ice cold drink was dispensed. He opened the can and turned to watch the dice game as more people continued to lose their money. Almost everyone was certain that the game was rigged in favor of the caster but no one really cared. It gave them some amusement anyways.

"Officer on deck," someone shouted from the direction of the hatch.

The change those words wrought in the commons was immediate, the dice vanished, the loungers stood up, and Vigus dropped his drink, splattering his boots as every soldier in the room clashed to attention in a thunder of boots. The Lieutenant stood in the hatch for a moment, examining the men appraisingly before he walked into the center of the commons.

"Well you don't have to worry; we're just on another routine pirate hunt."

There were smiles exchanged all around, the Lieutenant's expression darkened.

"That does not mean I am going to let you slack off! For all intents and purposes we are in a combat zone. That means I expect armor and weapons ready; you will check your equipment every standard day and you will report for roll call every twelve hours."

"Sir yes sir," was the chorused call.

The Lieutenant nodded. "Good. Now get back to whatever you were doing."

He paused in front of Vigus, looking down at his stained boots. "Good thing that wasn't a grenade."

Without another word, he continued through the commons to find the rest of the company and give them the same lecture. Vigus and all the others in the room let out a collective sigh as he exited.

"Well," it was Toren speaking, one of the company's gunners. "I guess that means no more dice."

"How about sabacc," someone else called, but Vigus didn't see who it was.

Vigus knelt and picked up his drink, examining the spilt contents on the floor, a cleaning droid chirped and warbled out from a wall alcove, darting between the forest of troopers' legs to sweep up the spill. He sighed and finished what was left of the refreshing liquid, before rejoining the would be gamblers, taking his share of the cards. So they had to act like they were in a combat zone? Well sabacc was certainly more aggressive than dice.


	3. Chapter 2

"I am completely aware of the procedure," Arnham snarled at Mon Mothma's holographic image. "What I am not aware of is how I am supposed to carry it out without any ships."

"You were given the necessary ships when your unit was sent to operate in that sector," she responded tiredly. "Where are those ships now?"

"I was given," Arnham stated flatly, "enough ships to transport a battalion of thirteen hundred and seventy-seven sentients, their equipment and support personnel." He inserted his datapad into the data jack so that Mothma could see exactly what he was dealing with. "I now have two regiments, nearly a full division; a total of nine thousand five hundred sixty-three sentients, their equipment, and support personnel. Do you expect me to abandon nine out of ten and leave them here for the Empire's interrogators and prison camps?"

Mon Mothma's eyes flicked downwards as she reviewed the data on her end, Arnham waited patiently for her reaction but was disappointed as her countenance remained cool.

"You know your duty Colonel Arn-"

"Do not lecture to me on duty Mothma," he snapped savagely. "You approached me, you asked me to join your war. The Empire may have started me on this path, but you asked me to join your Alliance. I know my duty, do you know yours?"

She sighed heavily, "Colonel do you expect me to sacrifice the Fleet for your men?"

"No," he responded tersely, "but I don't expect you to sacrifice my men for the sake of your Fleet. The Alliance isn't the Empire Mothma, if we start leaving our people to die what message does that send to our potential allies?"

Mon Mothma's face hardened and her lips turned into a thin line. She turned away, her arm moving as she tapped something out of view. When she looked back at him her expression was politician perfect.

"I am ordering the _Liberty, Endeavor,_ and _Reliance _task groups to assist you. Unless you are faced with an entire fleet, or Vader's _Executor_,they will be able to support and evacuate your men and their equipment."

Arnham's smile was a hidden one as he eased his tone, which up to now had been anything but deferential. He'd gotten what he wanted. The three cruisers and their task forces should be able to lift his entire unit with ease; he didn't need to push his luck any further.

"Thank you Ma'am. What time frame are we looking at?"

Mon Mothma stared at him plainly, her voice heavy.

"Three days."

His voice flared again, "Three days! You expect us to hold out for three days?"

"It will take that long for the ships to rendezvous and reach your position. I will not send them in piece meal to be picked off by your Imperial warships when we don't even know what classes we are dealing with."

Arnham stifled further outburst, "That is the only unit available?"

"It will be," she responded. "I am taking an awful risk for the sake of your men Colonel. Please understand that I am ordering Admiral Ackbar to disobey one of the statutes I specified for the Fleet in doing this. I do not wish for your men to die needlessly, however I will not throw away combat assets by rushing to your rescue unprepared."

Arnham's anger subsided at her tone, it was sad, upset even, she was feeling his frustration over his situation as much as he himself was.

He took a deep steadying breath, "Very well. We will hold for three days."

She nodded, "May the Force be with you Colonel."

"I don't need Jedi or Sith tricks Ma'am," he said wearily, "I need those ships."

Again she nodded, her expression shifting to one of sympathy as the transmission ended, Arnham turned and left the room, heading back into his command center. It was time to organize his troops.

* * *

Dranton poked at the tray of food—supposedly real food, not the MRE kriff he'd been chewing on—before him wondering how the canteen managed to make a good meal seem unappetizing.

"I swear they try to make this stuff disturbing."

"What's the matta? Got no appetites for de chewin's?"

He looked at Nasume with a faded smile; the Gungan was sucking his tray dry with a loud slurping sound, a model of manners he was not.

"You're not helping," he chided.

Nasume burped, covering his protruding mouth with a hand, "Excuse mesa."

"You're excused, and you're disgusting."

His co-pilot gave him what passed for a grin, Dranton shook his head and went back to his food, he speared a chunk of what was either meat, or a meaty vegetable, drawing it up to his mouth and inserting it into his mouth. It wasn't awful, but he still couldn't decide which it was, meat or vegetable.

"So we're good now. The tank isn't going to buck us anymore?"

"Shesa be swimmin' like a fish," Nasume said through a mouthful. "So long as wesa no go drivin' her into da ground wesa be flyin good times."

Dranton nodded as he ate his food, which was much more appetizing than it looked, as always. Most people might not think a Gungan was a good mechanic, space, understanding his co-pilot. When they'd first started working together had been a challenge, but once he'd gotten over the language gap he'd found Nasume to be the best co-pilot and mechie he could ask for. He would rather have him working on their tank than an army of repair droids. As he ate he looked around the canteen, as usual it was not that crowded, even with nearly ten thousand fighting men and their support personnel present, the base was so large and there were so many sub bases scattered throughout the city that most of the beings stationed here were kept relatively un-crowded which was an improvement over his last few postings.

"So, what do you think the Captain was up to?"

"Whichin Captain yousa mean," Nasume responded absently as he worked his dish over for scraps.

"Captain Ymira you nerf! Who else did we see fuming around the motor pool?"

Nasume stopped, sighing exasperatedly as he placed his plate down, his eyes focusing on Dranton now.

"Yousa still tinkin' of de yum yum, n shesa no takin' kindly to dat."

"For the last time," Dranton said in a fit of exasperation of his own. "I do not want to sleep with her."

"Good, shesa bombad fighter, shesa'd break yousa neck."

Dranton blinked, "You've seen her fight?"

Nasume scowled, "Yes n itsa wasn't a pretty ting to be seein'. Shesa bringin' down bombad Barabel, no weapons."

Now Dranton was really interested, thoughts about what might be going on at the command level completely forgotten.

"Come on, tell me more."

Nasume opened his mouth, a conspiratorial smile on his face, but the base intercom buzzed with the warning alert, a loud bleating sound that sounded like a dying animal as far as Dranton was concerned. It put an end to whatever story Nasume had been about to tell him.

"All personnel report to your action stations, this is not a drill. Your officers will have your orders."

Nasume looked at Dranton's half eaten plate curiously, "Yousa bein' eatin' dat?"

* * *

"It seems your Colonel is going to announce to everyone that they're about to die my dear."

Ymira smiled and ran her finger along Hal'cro's arm playfully, the Bothan's fur rippled in a shuddering wave.

"What will you do Major?"

Hal'cro smiled confidently, "My people will not wait to be slaughtered that is certain enough. We can easily escape to safety before these Imperials arrive."

Ymira's face shifted into a mask of worry as she leaned against the Major, "You'd leave me here to die?"

"Nonsense my dear! I would never leave you behind. You shall come with me of course!"

She smiled, "I've always admired brave men. Can you imagine the rewards for standing your ground and fighting off these Imperials? You'd be a hero."

Hal'cro's fur stiffened, Ymira was leaning up against him, whispering these words into his ear as she pressed against him. She brushed against his cheek as she placed a hand on his chest, tracing her long fingers over his uniform.

"I've always admired men that will stand and fight; besides, I would never be able to go with you anyways. Command knows where I'm stationed and they would question how I managed to escape while the rest of the unit remained behind."

Hal'cro considered, stroking his chin in a manner Ymira could only describe as pompous. If she had to keep this up much longer she was either going to be sick, or strangle the Bothan. Hal'cro looked down at her quietly, his lips drawing over his sharp teeth; she didn't understand Bothan body language enough to know what that implied, so instead she spoke in a pout.

"I suppose I will have to say goodbye now Major, before you leave for safety. I will hold you in my heart my dear Hal'cro. The Empire won't take that from me."

Hal'cro again stiffened, his chest puffing out as he drew himself up with a ripple of fur.

"No, it will not do to leave you here my dear, and you're right, you cannot simply abandon your post without suspicion. I will stay here and safe-guard your life until we can effect an escape together!"

The smile she gave him hadn't crossed her face since her adolescence, it was the kind of smile that young, ignorant girls, bore for their personal heroes. She hated putting it on here for this oaf but there was a time and place to feel sick; she had to press home her advantage. She leaned into him, wrapping her arms around his waist and pressing her cheek to his chest.

"Thank you Major, I will feel so much safer knowing that you will protect our skies. I promise when this is over, I will make it all up to you."

Hal'cro's fur rippled and he let out a low purr, "How do you intend to do that my dear?"

Again that horrible smile, though this time tinged with an intimate mischief in her eyes, this was far too easy.

"It's a surprise Major; I promise you'll enjoy it."

Her next expression was saddened as she disengaged from the embrace, her fingers lingering in his hand.

"I need to report back to the Colonel, I'll tell him that you'll be staying to protect us. Fight well my knight, and be safe."

"Anything to protect you my dear," called the Major as she left his quarters and reentered the main hall of his unit's facility.

She heard him begin barking orders into his comlink and allowed herself a satisfied smile. Yes, he'd fight for her and that was all she needed from him. She thought back to how this had all started, the aggression and skepticism she'd encountered when she'd first entered the Bothan's quarters had been worrisome; but that had swiftly melted away and revealed it to be so much bluster. Now he was practically licking her boot, anything for his 'dear.' If he called her that in public she'd be hard pressed not to shoot him. She gave a shudder that ran down along her spine as she recalled his touch, she never wanted to do that again with that slime.

She pulled out her comlink, and heard the familiar voice on the other end.

"Arnham."

She smiled his voice a welcome relief from the pig she'd just been dealing with.

"He'll fight."

"Good, get back here as soon as possible; we're going over defensive operations."

"Yes sir, I'll be there shortly."

He closed the line, and Ymira tucked her comlink back into her uniform, she'd entered Hal'cro's hangar yet again. Looking around, she spied a group of support personnel standing around a utility transport. Her expression back in its usual stern set, she approached them. One noticed her, and immediately snapped to attention, the others followed suit.

"I require transport back to the command center, you," she pointed to the woman she assumed was the driver of the vehicle. "Let's go."

"Yes ma'am!"

* * *

As the _Severance _dropped out of hyperspace Dantels stood over the sensor station, the crewmen manning the station kept eyeing each other nervously much to their Captain's amusement. He stood up and looked out over the bridge.

"Deploy the _Savage _and our Acclamators to the far end of the planet. Have them begin scanning the moons there for signs of any activity. We'll meet them once we finish on this side of the planet."

As Communications relayed his message and the four vessels moved away from _Severance_, Dantels waited for Gaige to protest. He was surprised and mildly pleased to see that his XO didn't. Perhaps there was hope for him yet.

"Begin scanning the first moon. We'll work our way around the planet until we meet up with the _Savage _before moving to the inner planets."

"Yes sir, commencing scans now."

"Good, notify me if you find anything." He paused, looking down at the crewmen, "and I mean anything."

The two men looked at one another and nodded, "Yes sir."

Nodding, he turned away and walked towards the head of the bridge, looking out at the blue and yellow gas giant beyond the ship's bow.

"Splintering the task force further is a dangerous move sir. If these raiders are as organized as the reports claim—"

"Then they will know better than to assault Imperial warships," Dantels cut Gaige off tersely with an annoyed snap. He hated when his XO snuck up on him like this, and why did the man insist on being so obstinate about these matters?

Gaige didn't let it go though, "They have attacked and either destroyed or driven off every escort that has been assigned to these convoys and captured several of them if the reports are to be believed."

"And do you believe them," Dantels asked offhandedly, barely paying attention to the conversation. "More likely the crews of those ships were the pirates; I find it hard to believe that raiders would be able to take an Imperial vessel."

"We may be dealing with more than simple pirate raiders," Gaige said quietly.

Dantels was growing tired of this, and was grateful that here, at the head of the bridge, none of the crew could truly follow the hushed conversation. An appearance of civility and trust between the Captain and the Executive Officer must be maintained after all.

"Are you suggesting that we're fighting Rebels," He smiled in amused indulgence. "Really Commander, they would never dare to operate this close to the Inner Rim and the Core. They'd be fully exposed; whatever else they may be they are not imbeciles."

Dantels was becoming annoyed, but he did his best to remain impassive so that the crew wouldn't see any schism in the command; but Gaige was wearing on him.

"Sir, the attacks have been highly coordinated, and very well organized, I simply wish to point out that isolating our ships as we have could be…problematic."

"Your point is noted and I will keep it in mind. Now please, we already have to deal with this trivial hunt; don't make battleships out of bulk freighters."

Gaige muttered something that sounded like: 'the Rebels have made plenty of battleships out of freighters.' But when Dantels looked at him, the Commander remained dutifully silent; Dantels thought about rebuking his XO further but discarded the thought and returned to the view out of the bridge. The sooner this was over, the better.

* * *

Vigus moved the pieces of his disassembled carbine about with machine-like precision, months of training making the cleaning all but automatic. The task was pointless at best as far as he was concerned. This was not the first group of pirates the task force had been called upon to deal with, and like all the rest he expected these to capitulate before the infantry and armor touched ground leaving nothing but prisoner duty. That was just fine with him, they didn't shoot, which meant that nobody got hurt and the pirates couldn't attack anymore convoys. He placed the rebuilt carbine into its holster and standing up, inserted it into his locker with his armor.

"Vigus, you want to come catch the holo?"

He looked up to find Toren and Grev standing at the hatch to the locker room.

"Who's in it?"

"Serenia Hijis*."

Vigus' mind was immediately flooded with images of the bronzed legs, sculpted body and flowing midnight hair of the actress. His face widened in a grin as he closed his locker and joined the pair.

"You've got me."

"As if there was any doubt," Grev said with a smirk. "I've heard you in your bunk."

"Leave the kid alone," Toren said in response to Vigus' flush. "You were young once too."

Grev snorted, "Me? Never, I've always been a seedy and irate corporal. I sprang fully armed and promoted from space."

Toren eyed the taller man skeptically, "Right, I'll keep that in mind."

The trio made their way down the corridor, Vigus listening to the two veterans chatter. They'd more or less adopted him when he'd joined the unit, both had seen combat and saw the current assignment as little more than a vacation. Grev frequently remarked that this was the closest he'd been to having R&R in the seven years since he'd enlisted. They arrived at the holo and it was already pretty crowded, but Jinx was holding three seats for them. She smiled up at them as they sat down, winking at Vigus.

"They weren't too rough on you were they?"

"As if we'd hurt the kid," Toren responded.

Jinx smiled dangerously, Vigus had gotten used to the expression, being a woman in the Imperial Army meant you had to be nasty. Jinx was nastier than most, and a sniper to boot, making her all the more intimidating.

"Oh I wouldn't worry about you Toren, it's Grev I worry about. He's never nice to the newbies."

"Hey I'm not a newbie," Vigus said defensively. "I've gone through three landings so far, I think that qualifies me."

Jinx snorted, "Vigus, until you get shot at and live, you're a newbie. We've been over this before."

"You've shot at me," he pointed out dubiously.

"With a targeting laser, it couldn't grease a mynock. I mean real weapons fire, after you've done that you can tell me you're not a newbie."

"Would you two shut it? The show's starting."

They both looked at Grev, he was leaning forwards intently as the holo began to run, Jinx shrugged and leaned back in her seat. Vigus followed her example, if he went by her standards, and their current mission remained the same, he was going to be a newbie for quite sometime. Oh well, at least he could watch Serenia Hijis all day.

*She's made up of course, but if you know anything of WWII, just think of Rita Hayworth or Betty Grable. That's the general idea I'm trying to give off.


	4. Chapter 3

Arnham looked up from his display screen as Captain Ymira entered the command center.

"So you convinced the esteemed Major that it was in his best interest to stay, congratulations. Now take a look at this."

As she came to stand besides him and the other members of the command staff, the display was showing a digital outline of the system. She blinked as she looked at the disposition of the Imperial forces.

"What are they doing?"

"Hurrying," supplied one of the command officers.

"Being stupid," Arnham corrected. "If we had any striking power we could knock out the furthest group. Apparently they don't realize they're dealing with a military force."

"What else would they assume we were," another officer asked incredulously.

"Pirates," Ymira said with a grim smile. "They think we'll surrender as soon as they find us." She looked over at Arnham, "We do have Major Hal'cro's unit sir we could order him to attack. He might be able to buy us some time and even knock out part of their task group."

Arnham shook his head, "Since we don't know what kind of ships are out there, we'd be sending him in blind; and besides he'd only give them a trajectory for the base. We have three days before our rescuers arrive. The longer they look for us, the better."

Ymira brightened, "What is Command sending?"

"The _Liberty, Endeavor, _and _Reliance; _do you know anything about them?"

Ymira considered, as Arnham watched her intently as she probed her memory for the information. Part of why he relied on her so heavily was her impeccable recollection of facts and figures. It made her invaluable as his lieutenant.

"The _Liberty _and _Endeavor _are MC80 cruisers, the _Reliance_…" She paused and thought a moment more, "I think she's an Old Republic Venator-class Star Destroyer. If they each have their full task force it could be as many as thirty ships."

Arnham nodded, memories of the last time he'd seen a Venator in the skies over a base he'd commanded surfacing in his head. It hadn't exactly been a pleasant experience, and to think that now he was looking forward to one doing just the same thing was bitterly ironic.

"At least they'll have enough space to transport our people off planet."

"Sir," Arnham and his officers turned at the call from the sensors operator. "Major Hal'cro's unit is launching sir."

"What!" Arnham shouted. He whirled to face Ymira. "I thought you said he was going to stay!"

Ymira flinched at the anger in Arnham's voice but stood her ground, "He said he would sir. He was practically drooling over me when I left him."

The other officers exchanged nervous glances at this last part, but Arnham ignored them and redirected his focus on the display screen as he pulled a headset on.

"Major Hal'cro, this is Colonel Arnham. What do you think you're doing?"

"I've seen the sensor data, three of the Imperial warships are alone; we can strike them now before they regroup with the rest of the task force."

Arnham swore. Who in space had given Hal'cro access to the sensors? No matter, he had to at least try to talk some sense into the Bothan before he gave away the base's position to the Imperials.

"Major, if you go out there you will be giving our position to the enemy. Even if you are able to knock out some of their ships they will be on top of us immediately afterwards. We have no capital ship support lest you've forgotten."

"You may cower in your base Colonel," scoffed Hal'cro, "but I will not wait for them to slaughter us like cattle. I told Captain Ymira I would fight for her, and I will hold true to my word."

"Hal'cro you—" Arnham cursed as Hal'cro cut the channel and threw the headset, it shattered as it struck the ground. "The damned fool is going to get us killed."

He leaned over the display, watching Hal'cro's fighters disappear from the screen as they entered hyperspace with a dark expression. His voice, when he spoke was darker still and hard as granite.

"With any luck that idiot will get himself killed and maybe take a few Imperials with him." To his staff he said, "Continue deploying our forces to their assigned stations and tell all commands to be ready to repel a ground assault…and get me fire control for our planetary guns."

Ymira shifted uncertainly. "Sir, I'm sorry for—"

"Not now Captain," he growled.

They had a lot of work to do in a matter of hours. Everyone could apologize and reconcile later; except Hal'cro if he survived his own stupidity. If the Imperials didn't kill him, then Arnham would. He made a mental note not to rely on pheromones in the future in this sort of situation; the results were unpredictable at best.

* * *

As Dranton listened to the briefing the Captain was giving, his expression soured.

"This is insane; we can't stand against an Imperial assault force."

Nasume grinned, "Mesa no mindin a little bombad fightin'. Could bein' usin' some to workin out da kinks in da tank."

"This isn't a little bombad fighting," Dranton said with a scowl. "This is a full blown attack. They'll have walkers, tanks, artillery the whole deal."

His copilot shrugged, "We hasa bombad tankers. Not just da little fish like usin' but da big Juggernaughts."

"Yeah, and the Empire has the walkers that replaced those Juggernaughts. We're dead."

"Yousa hasen no faith! Wesa bein' givin' dem good klunkin' on head, yousa seein'. Wesa hasin oursa own big guns, desa do dere ting ifin wesa do oursa part."

"Are you two done back there, or do you want me to get a chaplain and marry you?"

Dranton flushed and his scowl deepened as the rest of the crews chuckled at the Captain's joke. Besides him Nasume grinned and gave a moist chortle.

"No needin' dat Captain. Wesa just discussin' da Imps."

The Captain snorted, his eyes narrowing.

"Well you're so eager, what are your posts?"

Dranton swallowed, he hadn't heard that part, he'd been arguing with Nasume, but his copilot smiled.

"Wesa within da light brigade so wesa the first wave. Wesa stay mobile and harassin' da Imps flanks while da bombad tanks do da big hittin'."

The Captain looked flustered, and now Dranton could smile as he knew exactly why. Not only was Nasume near unintelligible, but he'd also given the basic response for any light tanker. You maneuvered and flanked while the heavy tankers took the hits and swung the punches.

"He means sir that we're up at the front skirmishing with the enemy and drawing them into the firing fields of the heavy guns."

Though no one laughed, many of the other crews were smiling as the Captain fumed.

"Well and good then, you two get to be on point when the Imps hit the dirt."

Nasume was still grinning. "Theysa goin' ta be havin' a bombad time when wesa finish wit dem!"

The other tankers assembled in the motor pool began laughing now; Dranton leaned close to his copilot.

"You certainly know how to get us in trouble."

"Lookin' on da bright side wesa maybe not havin' ta sit through da entire siegin'."

Dranton snorted, yes, he supposed that was the plus to this. If he and Nasume got killed early, they wouldn't have to endure the grinding days of combat and waiting for rescue. What a comforting thought.

* * *

Ymira stood besides Colonel Arnham uncertainly; she'd seen him in this sort of temper before, dark and brooding. When he was in this mood it was best to remain silent as he surveyed the situation, the situation in question was the Imperial ships on the farthest planet, the Rebel base was located on the second planet. If they'd allowed the Imperials to fully scan each planet they'd have bought themselves at least a day possibly two. That of course was no longer an option given Hal'cro's impending assault on the isolated Imperial ships. It would have given their rescuers a much better chance to come to their aid before the Imperials found them; now they had to cope with the fact that the Imperials would know where the base was and would be coming right at them.

"Estimated time until contact?"

She looked up from the display screen to the sensor crew as they checked their equipment.

"Three minutes sir."

"How long will it take the other units to respond?"

Again the pause as they checked the position of the other vessels in the task group, Ymira licked her lips tensely as she looked at the three groups of Imperials.

"The closer group can join the battle in seven minutes upon contact, the further group will need thirteen to clear the planet's gravity and make their jump."

Ymira let out her breath, Hal'cro had seven minutes before serious enemy reinforcements could join the fight, would he run from the engagement or would he stay and fight it out to the last man? Given the way he'd been behaving since she'd persuaded him she voted for the latter. The question then was what his pilots would do when faced with the other ships in the Imperial force.

"Do we have any further readings on the Imperial ships?"

One of the sensor technicians stood and walked over to her with a datapad, handing it to her as he explained.

"The two groups around the gas giant are too hard to discern at the moment, we do know there are a total of twelve ships in the task force two of which have engine signatures that match a Star Destroyer."

Ymira clicked her teeth, if there were large destroyers in the offing then the incoming Rebel capital ships could be in for a fight. The MC80s were powerful, but they were not as heavily armed as the larger Imperial destroyers. She stole a glance at the Colonel; his features remained set as he gazed at the display before him.

"One of the destroyers," the technician continued. "Is at the outermost planet; the two other ships with it are smaller, light cruiser or frigate signatures."

"So they're jumping a destroyer with escorts," Arnham said stoically.

The technician nodded. "Yes sir. A single Star Destroyer with cruiser or frigate escorts."

"Hal'cro could be jumping into a full fighter wing sir. Six squadrons or more," Ymira felt a sickening sensation grip her stomach. She'd put those pilots into this position.

"I know that Captain. I'm sure despite his stupidity that the Major realizes that as well. He may very well be an imbecile but he has been raiding Imperial shipping lanes in this sector for three months now. He knows how to fight, even if he has no grasp of common sense."

Hearing the words from the Colonel hardly made Ymira feel any better about her role in all this; if anything it made her feel worse knowing that she was directly responsible for the potential loss of a vital asset that she wasn't even supposed to have any command over.

"Contact," a sensor technician called forestalling any further thoughts. "Reentry signatures have merged with the Imperials sir."

The Colonel nodded, "Captain, coordinate things here. I will be taking a tour of the base to ensure our men are getting where and what they need. If we're going to fight here, we might as well make sure we're prepared for it."

He left the command center quietly with his hands clasped behind him; the other officers exchanged glances before returning to their posts. Ymira leaned forwards, and watched intently as the blips indicating the Imperial ships began to shift in response to Hal'cro's attack.

* * *

"Sir, _Grievance _is under attack."

Dantels turned around immediately, doing his best to cover the surprise he felt as he spoke.

"What!" he bellowed. "Who's attacking them?"

"_Grievance_ reports forty-seven starfighters. Their patrol fighters have already been engaged, and they're attempting to deploy the remainder of their squadrons."

"Identity of the attackers?"

Dantels scowled at Gaige but remained quiet as his XO moved past him to the comms station.

"Unknown sir, it's a mixed group of older fighters."

"Overconfident pirates," Dantels dismissed immediately. "_Grievance _and the frigates should be able to handle them."

Gaige looked up at him disbelievingly. "Pirates directly attacking an Imperial warship, I thought they wouldn't dare try such a thing."

Dantels felt his rage build; Gaige was one step from insubordination. They'd have a talk about that later. Right now he had to deal with these pirates.

"Set a course to the _Grievance,_ and signal the _Savage _and inform her of our intentions."

"Do you have a trace on those fighters' trajectory?"

The sensor systems technician did a quick scan, and then passed it on to astrogation. All the while Dantels cast Gaige a withering gaze, annoyed that his XO was giving orders without conferring with him first as he should.

"Confirmed trajectory to the second planet in system; orders?"

Gaige looked up at Dantels questioningly for a moment before looking to communications.

"Order the _Savage _to rendezvous with our Carracks, the Acclamators are to jump to the following coordinates and stay out of the fight_. Savage _will proceed to the second planet and scan for the hostiles' base of operations."

After the orders were given, Dantels cleared his throat, "as soon as the Carracks have departed, we will jump to join the _Grievance _and provide additional cover. Is that satisfactory Commander Gaige?"

This last part he added with a sneer that caused Gaige to stiffen noticeably though he nodded without protest.

"Yes sir."

"Good, join me at the fore."

Moments later the _Severance _was in hyperspace and Dantels stood with Gaige at the front of the bridge.

"Explain yourself."

"Sir, it is safe to assume that whoever is attacking us has committed the majority of their forces to the _Grievance _in an attempt to knock out a portion of our firepower. To not commit their full space force to such an attack would be suicidal and I don't think these attackers are suicidal."

"And what was it you said about splintering the task force," Dantels asked scathingly.

Gaige remained calm despite Dantels tone, much to the latter's annoyance.

"We don't want to take our assault ships into combat. The Acclamators will be of little use in a starfighter slugging match anyways."

"And if you're wrong and our opponents do have more space assets," growled Dantels, his resentment growing the more Gaige's explanation made sense.

"Then we are in over our heads and should call for reinforcements."

Dantels twitched; no he would not reduce himself further by calling for help against simple pirates. If he was ever to show that he deserved to be stationed in a more prestigious command he must show that he was capable of dealing with something as simple as mere pirates.

* * *

"All personnel to your action stations, the task force is entering combat. All personnel to your action stations, the task force is entering combat."

As the automated voice continued to blare, Vigus pulled his combat armor on, clipping it into place hurriedly.

"Damn Vigus can't you get that thing on any faster?"

He looked over to see Grev scowling at him; Jinx pushed past the corporal and turned Vigus around.

"You can't even get your armor on in a hurry," she grumbled disapprovingly as she snapped his plates into place in seconds. She jammed his carbine into his chest. "Grab your pack and let's go."

He threw said pack over his shoulders, feeling the weight settle as he ran out the hatch after his two squadmates.

"What's going on?"

"What are you deaf and slow?" Snarled Grev. "We're going into combat,"

"We've never had to scramble like this though," protested Vigus as they turned a corner and joined a throng of other troopers all moving towards the hangar deck and their troopships.

"That's because up until now we've never had anyone fight back," Jinx called over her shoulder. "Someone with a lot between their legs jumped the _Grievance _out at the far planet and the _Severance _is going to the rescue."

The mass of troopers came to the hangar; Vigus donned his helmet and secured his facemask. The last thing he wanted to do was be sucked out into space without a sealed suit if the force field sealing the hangar was breached. Not that his combat gear was designed for deep space anyways, but it did offer some reassurance.

"Troopers to your transports," a deck officer was shouting. "We are on high alert and standby deployment. Be ready to drop at a moment's notice."

The rest of the squad assembled with their sergeant at the foot of their landing craft, the five other squads that would be embarking on their craft were ready to board as well and were getting their own lectures from their sergeants.

"Oh good," Toren said affably, "you found him."

"Yeah yeah, laugh it up," grumbled Vigus.

Grev snorted. "When your corporal has to come find you, then I can certainly laugh it up and beat you down as well."

"Grev, is there a problem?"

The corporal snapped to attention. "No sergeant!"

"Good, all of you get your sorry selves onboard the shuttle in one piece or I'll throw you out in two!"

No one doubted it for a moment as they piled into the landing craft and strapped themselves in. This was the part Vigus hated the most, sitting in a cramped shuttled with fifty-three other humans waiting for something to happen. But what could you do? It was life in the Imperial Army.


	5. Chapter 4

Arnham surveyed the inventory list quietly, of supplies and armaments he knew he had enough. There would be no shortage of blaster packs, food, or bacta in this battle. It was his fighting units themselves that worried him. Most of his equipment was dated; his most powerful assets were a trio of old Juggernaught HAVs, two of which where the lighter B5 model instead of the better armed B6. The B6 could stand up to an AT-AT, using its higher speed and broader field of fire to great advantage. The B5 was another matter; the armor and armament were both lighter, and whether it could stand up to the heavy Imperial walker would have to be seen. Thankfully that wasn't his only heavy armor, he had many more tanks to work with and they would provide the bulk of his combat force on the ground.

His main armored force was comprised of TX-130, T 1, 2, 3, and 4 B tanks though of the T2 and T4 tanks he didn't have nearly as many as he'd like. The TX was a fast piece of work; he'd fought against them in the Clone Wars and knew where their strengths and weaknesses were laid. They were the fastest of his tank assets and would serve as scouts and skirmishes for the heavier armor. He glanced around briefly for a moment, noting the obvious discomfort of the technicians and crews in his immediate area. He'd better wrap this up quickly before he made them all too jumpy to do their jobs. For artillery he sadly did not have any conventional guns, what he did have were mobile ordnance launchers that were capable at swatting down air targets as well as providing indirect fire on ground forces. They would serve nicely; he'd commit his T2 tanks to their protection, no point in wasting the limited number he had of those on the frontline when their rapid fire cannons could serve so well guarding the launchers.

For air support he of course had his T-47 airspeeders with their dual linked cannons, though hardly worthy of being called military craft they could swat down TIEs and perform strafing runs just as well if not better than a starfighter. Thinking of starfighters reminded him of Hal'cro's little act of heroism and brought a scowl to his features; he was going to snap the Bothan in two, chain of command be damned. Though most of the fighters were geared towards aerospace superiority and therefore not suited to what was going to be largely a ground fight, the Y-wings were able to provide close air support that could help tip the tide. He didn't care how well armored an AT-AT was, a proton bomb or similar weapon dropped on top of one was still going to rattle its hull if not knock it over.

"Colonel?"

He looked up from the listing; the technician standing in front of him was little more than a boy and was all but fainting under Arnham's gaze.

"Yes?"

"Is everything in order sir?"

Arnham nodded, closing the listing and handing the datapad to the boy with a nod. "Everything is satisfactory. Tell your supervisor to move our proton and concussion bombs over to Hal'cro's unit."

"Sir, those are for the launchers, if we commit that elsewhere we'll—"

He stopped as Arnham's gaze hardened and swallowed. "Yes sir, I'll tell him immediately."

"Thank you very much," Arnham said caustically as he turned and strode through the facility. Sometimes, he wondered if the Empire had it right, giving people a say in things caused too many problems.

He'd already ordered that all three Juggernaughts be moved to the outer portions of the base to provide heavy support for his infantry and static defenses. Likewise he'd ordered the tanks and launchers dispersed throughout the massive base. The convenient thing about his facility was that it was so spread out that the Imperials would not be able to break his lines easily; they'd be fighting for every meter if and when they got into the city perimeter. Arnham felt his face twist in a vicious smile; he had three days to bleed the Imperials. It sounded like fun when he didn't consider the lives of those under his command.

* * *

Dranton keyed the repulsorlift vanes and the tank lifted up off the ground with a satisfying hum.

"Wesa doin' well me tinks. All systems 'n da greenen."

Dranton smiled and looked out the viewports as he rotated the tank on its lift vanes, viewing the other vehicles in the motor pool. Then he spied someone he neither expected nor wanted to see staring at him appraisingly through his view slit.

"Oh stang, Nasume I'm putting her down."

"What is'n da problem?"

"The Colonel's standing out there."

Nasume's gulp was audible, if only in Dranton's mind.

"Ouch time."

Dranton settled the tank back down in its marked space, killed the engines and popped the hatch, Nasume came out of the upper hatch at the same time and both of them saluted.

"At ease," the Colonel said with an acknowledging nod as he surveyed their vehicle. "Do you have everything you need for combat?"

Dranton nodded, but Nasume spoke first. "Yes sir boss Colonel, wesa got all de shots wesa bein' needin' to givin' the Imperials a bombad time."

"He means—" Dranton began but the Colonel waved him off.

"I understood him pilot, thank you."

The Colonel strode around the side of the tank, examining something but Dranton was damned if he knew what. He wanted to look behind him up at Nasume but that would require him turning around in his hatch which was not something he wanted to do with the Colonel standing right next to his tank.

"You recently replaced your vanes I see. Trouble?"

"Minor field accident sir, but it's been handled."

The Colonel grunted before he came back around to the front of the tank, back where Dranton could see him which was an immense relief.

"Is everything satisfactory sir?"

"You two keep her in good order, we'll need that. The Imperials will probably be here within the day, you and the other TXs will be on the front lines. Think you can handle that?"

"Yousa lettin' us at dem and wesa showin' dem what ouch time really is," Nasume said, again before Dranton could form his own response.

The Colonel smiled, "I've never met a combat hungry Gungan before." He continued to smile, "I'm glad I had the chance. Knock them dead boys, good luck."

Without another word the Colonel turned on his heel and strode away, Dranton remained rigid until he was sure he was out of earshot before he finally relaxed and let out a sigh of relief.

"Stang that was scary."

Nasume gave a moist chuckle, Dranton looked behind him to see his copilot sitting cross legged above the top hatch.

"It not so bad, hesa good officer checkin' on da troops before da big combatin'"

Dranton snorted. "Yeah but you'd think he could have said something instead of just standing outside the damned tank."

Again Nasume chuckled, licking his lips thoughtfully.

"Wesa just runnin' basic tests, no harm done and de Colonel gets ta see usin' in action. Wesa do good yousa see?"

Dranton nodded, good or not he could do without another surprise visit from a higher up. He shook himself and tapped the hull.

"Alright, come on lets give her another run through. Colonel wants us in fighting shape, let's make sure we are."

Nasume nodded. "Desa no knowin' what hit dem."

* * *

"The Imperials have finished reforming; we now have four different groups in system."

Ymira nodded, her attention focused on the furball ensuing in orbit around the outermost planet, the computer was tracking as much as it could put it was an older system and could only provide so much data on the fight. So far, it seemed that Hal'cro was holding his own, he'd only lost a handful of his fighters and was decimating the Imperials; these were obviously not frontline pilots considering the damage that was being inflicted. Hal'cro might be experienced, but his pilots were not this good of that she was certain. Every time a blip indicating a fighter lost Ymira felt a stab to her, she'd put those pilots in that position.

"ETA until the reinforcing unit arrives?"

The sensor technician checked his readings. "Two minutes ma'am."

Ymira nodded. "And the other groups?"

"The third group will arrive here within the next ten minutes ma'am. The fourth has reentered within the system but away from any of the planets."

Those were probably transports Ymira decided; too bad they didn't have something to hit them with.

"Is fire control ready?"

"Ready and able ma'am; they report all three planetary batteries are ready to fire on command."

"Good, we'll need them."

The third group was comprised of five ships, frigate or cruiser analogues according to their engine signatures. She just hoped that the planetary cannons would be able to frighten them off if not destroy them altogether. The latter outcome would be preferable but she had to be honest with herself; that was hoping for too much to go their way. After everything else that seemed to be going against them it wasn't likely to smile on them now.

She picked up a headset and keyed in Hal'cro.

"Major," she purred, hating herself for using the tone yet again and feeling a shudder of revulsion tinge her spine. "You're about to be attacked by Imperial reinforcements and we'll be under attack here soon. We need you here, I need you here."

"But my dear," Hal'cro protested, his tone sickeningly changed from his conversation with Colonel Arnham. "We're beating the Imperials back! One of their frigates is already badly damaged. We can win this easily."

"Please Major," she pleaded ignoring the looks from the rest of the command staff. "I'd feel safer with you here."

There was a long pause, Ymira watched the seconds tick by; it was almost one minute before the Imperial reinforcements reentered.

"Very well my dear, I will rejoin you there; Hal'cro out. Stay safe."

The connection died, and Hal'cro's starfighters reentered hyperspace, Ymira felt like she was going to gag but she maintained her composure, the Colonel had entrusted her to handle the situation. So she would handle it.

"Fire control this is command, ready to fire on my mark."

"PFC here, ready when you are Captain."

"Good. Bring the shields online, I don't want the Imperials to be able to hit us before we're ready."

"Yes ma'am. How shall we proceed once they enter orbit?"

"Stutter the shields in time with your shots hold for my order."

"Confirmed, we'll swat them from the skies."

Ymira watched the sensor screen, waiting for the third group to reappear; they'd find what they were looking for, and more. She could guarantee that.

* * *

"Reentry in three, two, one, mark."

The _Severance _dropped out of hyperspace, the stars reverting to their usual state and Dantels felt his jaw clench as he stared at the scene before him: the _Grievance _hung in space, untouched despite the assault, its shields having held up under the attack. The two Nebulon-B frigates hadn't faired nearly as well. The _Hephaestus' _hangar bay was a charred ruin of twisted metal, and parts of her hull were darkened where she had lost power. The _Bidden _was in a better state and didn't look like some kind of cripple, however the blackened holes punched across her hull indicated that she too had taken a beating from the unknown assailants.

"I want a full damage report and estimates on repair times. Has the _Savage _reached the second planet yet?"

"No sir," the comms officer replied. "They should be arriving in the next few minutes."

"Very good, proceed with recovery operations."

Dantels looked at Gaige, waiting for the expected comments to arise; he didn't have long to wait.

"Pirates did this?"

"Do you have another theory Commander?"

"Rebels sir," Gaige said certainly. "Pirates couldn't be well equipped enough to knock out one frigate and significantly damage another."

"Again," Dantels growled, "do you seriously expect me to believe that there are Rebels operating this close to the core?"

"Do you seriously expect me to believe that some random pirate group did this," Gaige returned blithely.

"There is no evidence," snapped Dantels in irritation, "of Rebel involvement beyond the scope of the attack itself. We've stumbled across a particularly bold and well equipped group of pirates Commander that is all. Once we form the full task force and move to engage them in force they will crumble like all the rest."

"If you say so sir," Gaige hardly sounded convinced.

Dantels turned on him, "I do Commander. Until proven otherwise, these will remain pirates do you understand me?"

Gaige nodded silently, his face becoming a mask of obedience.

"Yes Captain."

"Sir," a junior officer interrupted. Dantels took the datapad impatiently . "The _Hephaestus _has engines, but they're reduced to little more than a crawl, and they lost almost their entire fighter compliment; apparently they were struck by multiple warheads when they were trying to launch and their particle shields were down."

"What of the other ships?" Dantels asked, his impatience growing as he scanned through the list, his face growing dour.

"The _Bidden _received light damage but nothing serious. They lost two thirds of their fighters in the attack. The _Grievance _is unharmed, though they lost a third of their fighters."

"Transfer the _Bidden's _remaining fighters and the _Hephaestus _survivors to the _Grievance_. They'll resupply her. They will serve little purpose aboard two damaged warships that we'll be keeping out of the fight anyways."

He handed the datapad back in annoyance, so many of his fighters destroyed in one attack. It was outrageous and infuriating; if he were given frontline troops and equipment he might stand a chance against these brigands. As it was he had to deal with these rejects and get the job done as best as he was able.

"Signal the other ships, we'll be rendezvousing with our Acclamators before we join with the _Savage _at the second planet. It's time we showed these pirates what happens to those that challenge the Empire."

"I think they may already know," Gaige muttered quietly, though not quietly enough.

Dantels glared at him but refrained from rebuking him. He had other matters to attend to.

* * *

Vigus sighed as he doffed his helmet, running a hand through his hair. He hated sitting in a damned tin can waiting for the go or no go. It was tense, cramped, and all together unpleasant. They hadn't even been going into a ground combat zone. It had all been space combat and the _Severance _hadn't even gotten there in time to participate in that!

"Keep that with you," Grev kicked his helmet. "We'll be going out again soon."

"What makes you so sure," Vigus asked as he picked his bucket back up and placed it on the bench next to him.

"We know where they are now, and we'll be hitting them back for jumping the _Grievance._"

Vigus didn't see who had called out; the locker room was pretty packed at the moment but it hardly mattered. They were right much as he wished they weren't, if these pirates had the rocks to come after an Imperial warship then there was no reason to think that they'd be unwilling to duke it out on the ground as well. This assignment was losing a lot of its cushiness and fast.

"Hey Toren, you think we can get some sabacc in before the universe goes crazy?"

Toren snorted and shook his head. "No can do. Sorry kid but I'm going to get some rack time while I can. Never know when we'll be getting our next nap."

Jinx leaned on his shoulders with a snort. "Come on greenie; let's go get something to eat."

Vigus nodded, standing up and following her out of the locker room and heading towards the mess.

"Hey Jinx, how much combat have you seen?"

Ahead of him she shrugged, the motion seeming somewhat exaggerated in her armor.

"Enough to know when to duck I guess, and to know that I don't want to get stuck with a second class unit if we're going into serious combat."

"You expect us to run into trouble?" Vigus asked disbelievingly, trying to stifle his own fears. "They're just pirates. Even if they jumped out ships I doubt they'll put up a fight once we land."

She looked over her shoulder, her expression hidden behind her faceplate.

"You think so? I have this bad feeling that we're getting in over our heads."

He'd been trying to persuade himself that the pirates wouldn't actually put up a fight, but to hear her say that there was probably going to be trouble was far from comforting. They reached the mess in silence, and ate with the same awkward silence as Vigus' mind began running through the various ways the next few hours could go horribly wrong.

"Hey Vigus," He looked up at Jinx, now with her helmet resting on the table as she scowled at him. "Stop thinking, you'll get us all killed."


	6. Chapter 5

Arnham looked up as he rode in the passenger seat of the open air landspeeder, studying the distant gray slabs in the sky above the base. He counted five ships, four of them blocky slabs, like bricks. Those were probably Carrack cruisers he mused to himself, watching as they formed around the fifth ship which was much narrower. It was hard to tell from this distance and angle, but he thought it was a Nebulon frigate. Again from his position it was nearly impossible to tell for certain though that seemed the most likely option for the lines of the vessel.

"You think we'll fire on them sir," his driver asked without looking back at him.

Arnham nodded, "We'd better. I don't want the Imperials getting the idea that they can linger over our heads like that."

The driver nodded but didn't say anything more, Arnham hoped the Ymira was giving firing data to the big guns; he was heading to the outermost defenses to ensure they actually were what his data had told him they were. The last thing he wanted was a surprise when the Imperials showed in force. Now that they knew where the Rebel base was, he imagined there wouldn't be long to wait. As if hearing his thoughts, the planetary guns opened fire with thunderous reports, their red-orange bolts reaching up into the atmosphere towards the lingering Imperial warships. At least two of them hit that Arnham could see and he felt his face twist in a smile. Let the Imperials sweat it out, he thought as another trio of shots rose from the base, the roar deafening as the massive batteries fired. The warships opened fire with their own weapons but they splashed harmlessly against the shields. It was hard to judge accurately, but the ships seemed to be ascending, getting as high as they could.

The low orbit they'd been holding put them in the prime firing zone for the guns. Arnham was no fleet captain but he didn't think staying within range of planetary artillery was on the list of things to do in your career.

"Yeah, we're giving it to them now sir," his driver called out with a cheer as another two bolts lifted up to attack the ships.

Arnham frowned slightly, why only two? There were three batteries around the base; they have all fired just like they had the previous two salvos. The explosion came then as a fireball roared into the sky above the base, the shockwave shattering the ancient ruins around the blast.

Arnham swore profusely and leaned over the drivers seat, "Driver get us to that battery."

The driver's eyes widened, "Sir there's going to be all kind of—" He stopped as Arnham's eyes narrowed. "Yes sir, right away sir."

Arnham sat back in his seat and scowled. Why did everyone insist on trying to tell him what the best course of action was? He was older than most of his command staff by a decade or more in some cases and frequently double the age of many of his troops. He snorted as he recalled when he'd first joined the Clone Wars. He'd been just as bad, only age and experience could really deal with it. He looked out at the billowing column of black smoke that had been the second battery, wondering how many lives had been lost and how they'd been lost. The two remaining guns continued to fire at the Imperial starships overhead. Their crews undeterred by the tragedy that had befallen their comrades, that was good, even with one battery down they needed to let the Imperials know that the base still had teeth.

He keyed his comlink, "Captain this is Arnham."

"Sir, are you alright?"

"I'm fine Captain; I'm en route to the second battery now."

"I," Ymira stopped and then began again. "Yes sir I understand. Do you require any assistance?"

"Just make sure the emergency personnel get to the site. I don't want anyone dying because the medics took their sweet time."

"Affirmative Colonel. Orders?"

"Keep their ships at bay with what we have left and continue preparing for a ground assault." He checked his chrono quickly, "we still have a while before this day is over Captain. Buy us as much time as you can the further away from the base they're forced to land the better."

"Yes sir." There was another pause. "Sir Major Hal'cro's unit will be returning shortly; how shall I proceed?"

"Remove his Y-wings from his command, I don't care if he protests; skin him if you need to but get me those bombers. We'll need them to pound the Imperial armor; most of our static defenses will be useless against their heavy units."

"Yes sir," he heard Ymira take a breath to continue and forestalled her.

"Not now Captain, we're almost at the blast zone. I'll rejoin you once I've finished here. Until then I leave this in your hands."

She confirmed his command and ended it; Arnham pocketed his comlink as the speeder came to a stop. He stood and jumped over the siding to look at the destroyed battery. It was blown out from the bottom, the capacitors must have been degraded; some idiot hadn't been doing their job evidently. With a quiet swear he moved towards the bunker at the base of the massive cannon, its barrel was still defiantly pointing upwards at the sky as if in silent defiance of the Imperials. He hoped his entire base wouldn't look like this before this was over.

* * *

Dranton stood at the entrance to the motor pool looking out at the rising smoke. "That doesn't look good."

One of the other tankers nodded, "Heard it was one of the planetary guns."

"Imperials must have nailed it when we were firing," someone else said nervously.

"Mesa no tinkin' dat so; de other guns still firin' and de Imps woulda been destroyin' all de guns ifin desa destroyin' one."

As if to prove his point the guns in question opened with another salvo reaching up at the unseen enemy above, though ostensibly they were all perfectly safe under the shields none of the crews dared leave the fortified bunker beyond stepping to the garage's heavy bay doors. No one could take their eyes away from the smoke rising above the base and the idea that something other than enemy fire had destroyed the battery was hardly comforting. Infiltrators and saboteurs came first to Dranton's mind but he quickly pushed the thought aside. The last thing he needed to do was start seeing shadows where there weren't any. That kind of thing was poisonous at best.

He turned away from the spectacle and began heading back to his tank. "I'm going to make sure we get all our ordnance loaded. If the Imperials are coming I want to be able to give them a friendly hello when they land."

A few other tank teams broke off and headed towards their vehicles at those words. Nasume joined Dranton and the pair headed back through the parked vehicles towards their tank.

"Yousa not lookin' so happy."

Dranton gave a noncommittal shrug. "They just destroyed one of our big guns. I think I'm allowed to feel a little uncomfortable."

"Wesa no knowin' dat dey da ones that destroyin' it," Nasume said nonchalantly. "Wesa not hearin' any cannon fire, just one big bangin' no Imperials doin' dat; metinks just bad tech doing bombad job."

Dranton snorted and gave Nasume a disbelieving glare. "Oh great, as if the Imps aren't bad enough; now our own people are incompetent?"

His gunner let out a wet chuckle and smacked his lips, "Yousa worried too muchin' desa doin' alright by usin' besides different techs doin' de jobs on da guns."

"Different techs meaning us," Dranton said with a snort.

"Exactly, yousa cathin' onto da idea," Nasume said with another wet chuckle.

They reached their tank; Dranton picked up his datapad and hooked it into the data jack on the hull of the tank. He sent a request for the concussion missiles and then began running a basic diagnostic on the rest of his systems. Nasume slid under the tank and began checking over the repulsorlift vanes yet again. He smiled and admitted that Nasume had a point; with the two of them maintaining their own tank he doubted they'd miss anything.

* * *

It seemed that everything that could go wrong was going wrong, Ymira wouldn't have been surprised at this point if the entire base just didn't start exploding. Or maybe Hal'cro would start bombing them to ensure she wouldn't have any obligation to stay behind. It would be par for the course. Arnham was at the blast site so she could at least leave the disaster area to him. She'd already directed the necessary assets to what was left of the battery. The other two guns had run diagnostics and found that they were in no danger and were still firing at the orbiting warships, or warship. The four Carrack cruisers had burned towards space the moment the first volley of fire; their speed taking them well beyond the range of the planetary guns before any significant hits could be landed. The B2 frigate however was not yet safe and she watched excitedly as the ship continued to rise above the planet in an attempt to evade the base's weapons systems.

Her eyes lit up as the next barrage from the guns struck home and the image of the frigate began blinking rapidly.

"That last volley hit their hull ma'am."

Ymira nodded, "Keep hitting them," she growled eagerly as her lips peeled back over her sharpened teeth. "I want that ship dead."

She already felt as if she'd failed twice today, first with Hal'cro and his unit and then again when the second battery had exploded on her watch. Arnham had taken her off the front lines and made her his second in command. The last thing she wanted was to give him a reason to rethink his actions. If she could down an Imperial frigate now then there was a chance he'd overlook her other mistakes today. She watched in mounting excitement as more turbolaser fire rose up to hit the retreating frigate, letting out a frustrated snarl as it finally moved beyond the firing range of the guns.

"Report."

A sensor tech stepped up besides her, the Sullustan looked more than a little nervous, Ymira imagined she looked terrifying right now with her teeth showing and growling the way she was.

"We hit them hard Captain. Hits along the forward fins and centerline, we registered two hull breaches before they withdrew beyond our firing arc."

She nodded, it wasn't what she had hoped for but it would certainly do. The Imperials wouldn't be willing to maintain position above the base, which meant they'd be unable to conduct planetary bombardment without running the risk counter-battery fire. It also meant their landing craft would be forced to fly longer which would ensure a vulnerable logistics line that could be attacked and weakened. Yes, it wasn't a bad result at all.

"Thank you," she looked to the sensor station. "What about Major Hal'cro?"

Another tech looked up and answered, "He should be reverting any moment now."

"As soon as they do, divert his Y-wings to another hangar. They'll be placed under our command. If he protests remind him that as he is operating within our sector Arnham's orders take precedence over his own."

She turned back to the display, watching the lingering Imperial's at the outermost planet, her heart jumped as their signatures entered hyperspace. It was about to begin in earnest.

* * *

If it was possible to reach a point of no return then Dantels was fast approaching it. The last message from _Savage _and her attendant cruisers reported that they'd found the pirate base but had been fired upon; the Carracks had managed to pull away thanks to their excellent speed, but the slower _Savage _had been hit hard by planetary turbolaser fire. That the _Savage _had been savaged might provide some ironic amusement if Dantels was so inclined. As it so happened, he was not. These bandits were proving to be extremely annoying and even deadly. All three of his frigates were damaged, one of them to the point of being all but useless. Thankfully he still had his assault ships intact. Their compliments would enable him to land enough forces to crush these worms. He would have to be careful how he approached the planet however, considering that these planetary guns were powerful enough to punch through the _Savage_'s shields.

It would require landing further away than he would like, he'd much rather prefer to land his assault ships right in front of the base and let these brigands feel the full force of the Empire.

"Sir I have the telemetry from the _Savage _and her escorts."

He nodded tersely and took the offered datapad from the nervous crewman and began examining the images and sensor readings his ships had captured. What he saw further complicated things. These pirates had carved an entire city up and turned it into a sprawling base. He didn't see any overt weapons emplacements but he didn't doubt they were there. Of course the three planetary guns were hard to hide and they were easy enough to spot, as was the shield generator which deepened his scowl. There'd be no planetary bombardment, even with the Acclamators' heavy torpedo launchers. A shield of that size would simply shrug off the attacks. Dantels let out a long sigh; they'd been busy whoever they were. They'd done their best to hide their work and keep the ruined city looking like a ruined city but there was only so much you could hide and it was obvious that some of the structures had been reinforced and even rebuilt. In the back of his mind he felt a growing concern. Perhaps Gaige was right, and these were Rebels after all. The concern was quickly pushed aside and replaced with ambition.

If these were actual Rebels and not mere pirates, this might very well be the chance he'd been waiting for to show his superiors that he was ready for a higher position. What better way to demonstrate such than to crush these vermin? Yes, this was his ticket to the frontlines, to the main fleet, perhaps even command of his own task force of Imperator or Imperial star destroyers. He couldn't afford to pass this up.

"Navigation, once we form up with our assault ships make best speed to the second planet. I want this rabble crushed."

Gaige looked up at him questioningly from the command pit but Dantels ignored him. Let the Commander wonder at what was ahead, they'd all see just what he could do if given the chance for greatness.

He handed the datapad back to the crewman, "I want our ground forces studying these images until they've memorized the entire cityscape."

"Yes sir."

As the crewman moved away, Dantels felt a sincere smile spreading across his face. Yes this was going to be the battle that brought his name to the attention of his superiors and vaulted him from the rank and file to the elite.

* * *

Vigus listened intently as the briefing progressed, however he didn't like what he was being told and shown. The images from up top on the pirate facility weren't showing some random slap job. It was obviously built with purpose, and it was massive. A small city had been converted into a base; what pirate had the finance to do that? He looked over at the rest of his squad, none of the others looked anymore pleased by this and unlike him the three other members of his fire team had seen action before. That they looked nervous was not what he wanted to see. Odd as it might have sounded, he'd much rather have them teasing him for being new to all of this than see their grim expressions. Even Grev, who usually couldn't pass up a chance to take shots at Vigus was silent and stone faced.

"All the relevant data has been transferred to your stations," the briefing officer was saying. "We'll be rendezvousing with our assault ships before moving onto the second planet. As you've seen we cannot orbit directly above the base due to the planetary cannons though we have reason to believe that one of them was destroyed in the initial fighting."

He turned back to the screen which showed the rooftops of several of the ruined buildings, several of them had what appeared to be blast doors on their top. You wouldn't notice them unless you were looking right at them Vigus realized.

"We don't know what these blast doors are for, however there are dozens of them across the entire facility on the rooftops of the highest ruins. Our best guess is that these are weapons emplacements though what type we do not know. However because of them we cannot land directly on the base or within several kilometers. Until either you or our TIEs soften the targets up, we will be unable to land forces within proximity of the base."

This was getting better and better, the city had been built in the side of a mountain, making the rear approaches impossible for walkers and tracks which would also mean no heavy armor if they were to attempt it. The plain in front of the city was wide open and the mountains wrapped around the city to form a sort of protective basin, meaning that there was only one way to approach it. Even if that approach was several kilometers wide, it was still a single approach they'd have to assault. Vigus winced as he continued to study the images. This was going to be bad; whoever these raiders were they knew what they were doing and had picked a prime location for their base. Perhaps worst of all, a small voice in the back of his mind kept telling him that you didn't build a base like this without knowing how to defend it.

Besides him he heard Grev mutter, "Pirates my keist! Pirates don't build bases like that."

Vigus nodded agreement, and was joined by several other troopers sitting around them as the briefing continued. On his other side Jinx leaned over to whisper.

"Congratulations Greenie, you're not going to be green much longer."


	7. Chapter 6

Arnham strode through the medical ward, stopping at beds and tanks to examine the condition of his injured personnel. The casualties were thankfully limited to the gun's crew, the engineers had designed the batteries to be self-contained if they were destroyed. It was unforgiving to the beings that manned the weapons, but it prevented the battery's destruction from destroying surrounding facilities. He stopped at one bed with a Rodia, the gunnery chief of the battery. The chief opened his one remaining eye and said something in his own language; Arnham nodded and put his hand on the chief's arm.

"Don't worry, it wasn't your fault."

The chief said more, he sounded bitter this time, Arnham gave a grim smile.

"We'll make sure they do, you get some rest. The Alliance will need you once you're recovered."

The Rodian nodded and closed his eye without another word, Arnham turned to leave the ward, exchanging a nod with the ward's head doctor.

"How many will be able to fight again?"

She shook her head uncertainly.

"I don't know sir; it's too early to tell right now. I'm just glad we have enough bacta to treat them all. If not for that I would say most of them would be dead." She gave him a hesitant smile. "The gunnery chief doesn't want to have a prosthetic put in."

Arnham snorted, "It's his choice. Keep me informed."

He turned to leave, "Sir, we're going to get through this right?"

Arnham felt an old smile he'd worn before past battles fill his face.

"We'll crush them."

She recoiled slightly and he turned to go, so that hadn't been the most tactful way to put it, but he meant it. It did not matter that his goal was to evacuate; the Imperials were here for a fight, and he'd give it to them. He could wish for a more interesting opponent, but honestly it just meant he could keep his people alive. The landspeeder was waiting for him; his driver hopped off the hood and into his seat as Arnham sat down in the back.

"Where to sir?"

"Back to the command center." He would have liked to finish his tour of the base but with the Imperials on their way he wanted to be where he could see the entire field of battle. He also had a few ideas about how to deal with the Imperials once they landed. They had to land somewhere after all and they could hardly be ready the moment their ramps dropped; at least not to the extent he could. It would be interesting to see how these Imperials reacted when it was their side taking the beating. So far their commander had been uncreative at best.

He picked up his comlink, "Captain, has Hal'cro returned yet?"

"He just reverted to realspace sir; he's evading the Imperial warships. He'll be here in ten minutes."

"Good, I want our T-47s and Saber tanks moved to Post Seven."

"What do you have in mind sir?"

"The Imperials will need to land and assemble before they attack. I want our people hitting them as soon as they're on the ground."

"That could prove difficult sir, if they have aerospace cover."

"That's why Hal'cro will be there," Arnham didn't like the idea of relying on the Bothan for anything, but what choice did he have? Ultimately he did have to use the annoying Major since it was his unit and people that Arnham needed. You took what you could.

"I'll be sure to inform him that he'll be leading the attack. It should help ease his ego."

"I'm sure it will," Arnham agreed tersely not really caring how the Bothan reacted, "The Y-wings will be staying behind; I want them saved until later. The rest of his unit is welcome to participate."

"Wouldn't it be more prudent to use them in the initial assault? Their bombs would make a significant difference."

"No, remember our goal here is to buy time. If we beat their initial landings too severely they may call for reinforcements. We need to draw them in, not frighten them off."

Ymira paused for a moment, "Yes sir. I'd like to point out that I feel this is not a good idea."

"Noted," Arnham said with a smile, "and thank you for being honest. Carry out your orders Captain."

"Yes sir."

* * *

Dranton blinked, "You want us where?"

The captain glared at him, "Orders are for all Sabers and T-47s to form at OPSev You got dung in your ears pilot?"

"No sir," Dranton responded with an annoyed scowl. _Just wondered what for_ he thought to himself.

"Wesa gonna be hittin' dem first den?"

The captain looked at Nasume before nodding, "That's the idea. The Colonel wants us on them the moment they touch down. So our speeders and fighter tanks are being positioned as far out as we can safely put you."

Nasume smiled giddily. "Wesa ready to do oursa part, yousa no worryin' 'bout dat."

"Uh," the captain looked to Dranton who just shrugged. "Right, well you have your orders, get your vehicles in the air."

As the captain left, shaking his head in bewilderment the other Saber pilots exchanged amused glances and quiet chuckles. None of them really liked the captain, and all of them enjoyed watching his bewilderment whenever Nasume used his heavily accented basic.

"You really should stop doing that to him," Dranton said with a smirk as they returned to their tank. "One of these days he's going to realize you enjoy it."

Nasume grinned and clicked his tongue in a wet chuckle, "Hesa no dat smart. So long as mesa careful hesa no gettin' dat."

Dranton shook his head and hopped up onto the tank, dropping down his hatch as Nasume clambered into his seat above and behind him.

"Alright, all systems green."

The tank hummed to life, and Dranton gave the accelerator a squeeze and the tank sailed out of its berth and onto the motorpool floor, joined by other Saber tanks. The captain's tank took the lead as they left the hangar and proceeded through the base. As they went they joined with other Saber units and by the time they'd reached the outermost perimeter of the base they had thirty-three tanks in their formation. They passed the inner outposts and reached the sloping plain between the two mountain arms that flanked the base. Here the Sabers could really show their colors. Dranton and about a dozen other pilots opened their throttles and rocketed ahead of their comrades. One of the reasons the Saber was classified as a fighter tank was because it was significantly faster and much more maneuverable than its counterparts. The T model tanks that made up the bulk of the Alliance armor could obtain speeds of fifty to eighty kilometers. The Saber tanks could go in excess of three hundred kilometers if pushed and passing a hundred klicks an hour was easy.

That was why Dranton had fought so hard to make sure he'd been given one of the TX tanks, they were amazing machines and could easily dance around the battlefield. On the opening plain before the base he got a good reminder of why he loved his tank, now nearly the entire formation was going at full throttle and the outposts flew past as they covered the kilometers between the base and OPSev

"Wesa have company," Nasume called over the roar of the engine.

Dranton looked down; some thirty additional blips were coming up fast from the rear, aerial targets according to the sensors. A moment later the T-47s swooped past, easily outpacing the tanks and coming in to land at OPSev.

"Dem fly boys showin' off dere speedas again. Desa tinkin' dey so hot, couldn't be takin' a hittin' from Imp mesa tinks."  
Dranton grinned, "Hang on."

"Oh no," muttered Nasume. "Yousa openin' her up?"

"Engaging afterburner," was Dranton's only reply as he squeezed the trigger mechanism for the afterburner and the tank roared ahead of their squad mates.

"Fife six what are you doing?"

"Just having some fun sir, can't let the speeders have all the fun."

"Get back in formation."

"Sorry sir, that last message wasn't clear; I think we've knocked our receiver loose."

Nasume let out a deep sigh and clucked at Dranton as the tank leapt over the ground, eating up the remaining distance to their destination.

"Wesa in for it now, ouch time!"

* * *

"Fighter tanks and air speeders have assembled at Post Seven ma'am."

"Thank you, make sure they camouflage themselves. If we're going to do this we may as well do it right."

"Issuing the order now ma'am."

Ymira bit her lip, her teeth digging into her skin as she considered the Colonel's orders. She understood the logic of hitting the Imperials when they landed, they'd be most vulnerable then; what she did not grasp was why hold back the bombers? Yes if they completely smashed the landing force the ships would probably call for reinforcements, but killing more Imperials now seemed like the better of the two options. After all, who knew how long it would take for the reinforcements to arrive? The Imperials could have to wait days or weeks before additional forces arrived.

"Ma'am, Major Hal'cro is on the com."

She put a finger to her headset and purred seductively, "Major, I'm happy you've made it back unharmed."

"I am unscathed my dear, however we paid a price for our victory. Nine of my fighters have been destroyed; their crews dead or captured."

She heard the anger in his voice and moved to assuage it, doing so from a distance was much more challenging than with her pheromones.

"I'm sorry for your losses Major, but think of it, because you stayed, you will be able to rescue those comrades who have been captured by the Imperials. Won't that glory be worth their sacrifice?"

There was an extended pause as Hal'cro let out an annoyed growl.

"Yes…yes my dear you are right. I shall have the honor of rescuing my comrades and grinding my boot heel into the face of the Imperial commander."

"You shall Major, I can guarantee it." Ymira gestured to an aerospace controller who nodded. "I am feeding you landing coordinates now."

"My dear," Hal'cro growled. "What is this; you are diverting my Y-wings to a different landing pad."

"Yes Major, the Colonel has ordered that your bombers be put under his command for the duration of this operation."

The expected outburst was not long in coming and Ymira had to turn the volume down on her headset as Hal'cro exploded in a flurry of insults ranging from the base to the eloquent. He certainly swore like a Bothan Ymira mused to herself, it sounded like some of the oaths she'd heard from her own people as a matter of fact. When he finished, she turned the volume up again and went to work.

"I know my dearest Major I know, he truly has acted disgracefully, but he is the sector commander, and you must answer to his orders while you operate in his command zone. I managed to gain a gift for you; I thought it might ease the shame of what the Colonel has done to you."

She told him what Arnham wanted him to do and she heard the excitement in his voice as he bubbled over with fanciful ideas of glory and other silly ideas. How he'd ever managed to make Major was beyond her; though considering the quality of the overall Alliance, where their recruits came from rather, she supposed it wasn't all that surprising that an egotist could do so well. At least the Major wasn't objecting to providing cover for the speeder and tank assault on the landing force, and was even allowing his bombers to be diverted from his command. She looked around and saw a few of the command officers giving her odd looks. She glared, they could think whatever they wanted of her, so long as she made sure the Colonel's orders were executed she didn't care.

* * *

Dantels passed through the hatch and raised a hand to silence the fleet intelligence officer.

"No pleasantries, just tell me what you have."

The officer shrugged, "These aren't pirates. They're Rebels. They've been operating in this sector for over a year and they have a heavily fortified base commanded by a veteran from the Clone Wars. Beyond that," he gestured to the corpse strapped to the chair, "I'm afraid they're unit is simply on rotation in the area and knows nothing of the operations of the base itself."

"And the other two," Dantels pressed, ignoring the pooling blood beneath the chair.

Again the offhand shrug, the officer picked up a towel and began cleaning off his hands, Dantels didn't want to know what he'd been doing to the prisoner. He wanted answers and then he could get back to beating these Rebels to a pulp.

"I haven't worked them over yet, but I have no reason to believe that any of them will have any further information to provide."

Dantels sighed and looked at the dead pilot disdainfully. "Very good, continue your work. Let me know if anything comes up that I should be made aware of."

He turned and left the interrogator to his work, scowling, after all the damage they'd done he'd hoped that the Rebels would have the decency to provide him with additional intelligence on their facilities, but no, the force that had attacked him wasn't even permanently attached to this base! Just his rotten luck; sometimes it seemed that the galaxy conspired against him, as if it was trying to make his rise to prominence as challenging as possible. Well it wouldn't work; he was no weakling to be cowed by the twists that fate threw his way. He'd rise above this and to the greatness that was rightfully his. Stepping into the turbolift gave him a moment to compose himself before he would arrive at the bridge and have to deal with the gaze of all his subordinates. It also gave him a moment to consider his plan of attack, he'd glanced over the layout of the enemy position and the best option seemed to be a landing beyond the mountains on the plains before the city followed by a direct assault by his heavy armor.

He wished that he had more AT-ATs but being a rear-line unit simply tasked with pirate suppression meant it had not been deemed that the big walkers would be needed for his forces. Which left him with a force comprised largely of the older Juggernaught assault vehicles and lighter walkers; it was no matter though. He doubted that the Rebels would have anything that could stand against even the handful of AT-ATs he had at his disposal. They would be crushed swiftly and his star would rise. He stepped onto the bridge to a welcome sight; the Acclamators hung in space before him.

"We've rejoined the assault ships sir; your orders?"

He looked to navigation with a hunter's smile, "What else? Proceed at once to the Rebel base."

Gaige turned to look at him, his face grim but he made no objection as the ships reformed and leapt to hyperspace.

* * *

"So we know they're Rebels now," Toren said offhandedly. "At least they're not calling them pirates anymore."

"Yeah that was pretty kriffing bad, calling a base like that a pirate facility. Command is a bunch of idiots."

Vigus looked between Grev and Toren without saying anything, he didn't share their relief that command had acknowledged that they were facing a proper military force. Or at least as proper as you could expect from Rebels. It still meant more of a fight.

"What's so good about knowing they're Rebels," he muttered mostly to himself.

"Simple bucket-head," Grev responded tersely. "Command might actually allocate sufficient forces to the landing force now that they know there's a real threat."

"Which means more targets for the Rebels and less likelihood that we'll be the ones getting shot," Toren supplied offhandedly.

Vigus joined in the uneasy laughter that drew from the rest of the platoon within earshot. It didn't sound very reassuring to him, and it sounded like both Grev and Toren expected they'd be landing into a real mess. Great, he thought to himself, just great. He looked over at Jinx who was examining her rifle methodically. He stood and walked over to her, taking a seat on the bench across from her.

"What do you think?"

She looked up at him her expression unreadable, "I think we're going to lose some people, and then we'll come back and forget about it before we move on to the next fight."

Vigus had been growing used to Jinx's direct manner and pressed, "I mean about the Rebels."

She sighed and looked at him, "I've been up against Rebels before Vi. They tend to be two things: untrained and unpredictable. These Rebels have built an extensive base in the Inner Rim and have been operating out of it for at least a year now." She paused as she found something that didn't meet with her approval on her rifle. She continued a moment later as she tinkered with the barrel. "That means that these Rebels might be untrained and are definitely unpredictable as they've proven; but they're also going to be smart. And a smart enemy is an enemy that can kill you."  
Vigus ignored the growing sense of doom creeping around in his stomach and managed a smile. "Hey, you didn't call me Greenie."

She swung the muzzle of her rifle around and looked down the sights at him, pulling the trigger with a hollow click.

"Call it a preamble for what's next."


	8. Chapter 7

Arnham stepped into the sweltering command center and shook his head, when the motor pool was cooler than the command room there was obviously a problem.

"Where are they?"

"The orbiting group has pulled back to the second moon, the remainder of the task force entered hyperspace several minutes ago. We expect their reentry any moment now."

Arnham nodded and took his place at the digital display examining the disposition of his forces. Ymira stood across from him, issuing the necessary orders to the troops throughout the facility.

"How much damage have we taken?"

"Nothing crippling," the same officer from before said. "Thankfully there was no blow back from the cannon's explosion and the shields and other batteries are still fully functional."

Arnham switched the display to view the forward deployed tanks and speeders at Outpost Seven. He examined the terrain and tried to decide where the Imperial commander would land his forces. There was no way to know for sure of course, but he could at least try and estimate an approximation of their landing. The mountains circling the base on three sides meant that any attack from the flank or rear was nearly impossible to do in force. Any such attack would be far too small to do significant damage and would be easily turned. The front was the only way he could come from but how far out would they land? It wasn't that far to travel by speeder or aircraft but walkers were slower than either of those. If they wanted to strike quickly they'd have to land fairly close although if they had Juggernauts or hovertanks they could land further out and make better time. Even the fastest walkers could only go some ninety kilometers an hour whereas the Juggernauts could make around a hundred and sixty or so if they were pushed.

"Captain, how did the Major take his orders?"

"Grudgingly sir," Ymira responded. "But being allowed to go on the initial assault has saved his ego somewhat."

Arnham snorted, he hated Bothans. As far as he'd seen their entire society revolved around ego. How they'd ever managed to become such a powerful force in the galaxy was beyond his comprehension.

"I'm glad to hear he's being cooperative, how many Y-wings do we have?"

"Seven."

Arnham looked up, "He had more than that."

"He lost four of them in combat."

Arnham swore. Seven bombers, it was hardly the force he'd hoped for. He'd have to use Hal'cro carefully to ensure he didn't lose more. The other starfighters would be useful, however there was only so much that could be accomplished with strafing runs. He could not deny that the missiles and torpedoes carried by the other fighters would be useful but the bombs carried by the Y-wings were just that much more useful.

"Very well, keep those crews on standby until I say otherwise. They'll be needed once the Imperials begin their advance."

Ymira looked up at him but hastily looked away, Arnham smiled. "You still don't approve?"

She hesitated a moment, "Sir. I think we should crush them as soon as they land."

He nodded. "I understand and I would agree in a different situation, we would lose fewer men your way. However if we beat their initial landing we'll simply invite more Imperials. From what we've seen we're dealing with a very self-important commander. Given the moves he has made so far I don't expect he will want to report us to his superiors until he has crushed us and can praise his own skill in doing so. We will use that to our advantage. So long as he sees victory before him, he will come for us and will refrain from calling reinforcements."

"You want him drawn in to the point where he cannot afford to withdraw or risk shaming himself." Her voice was thoughtful. "You believe he has something to prove."

Arnham nodded, "That's the most likely explanation for his behavior."

Ymira smiled dangerously. "Or he could just be an imbecile."

"Let's hope," he replied with a chuckle as he returned his attention to the display.

* * *

Dranton helped Nasume drag the camouflage cover over their tank. Around them other tanker and speeder crews were doing the same. The OP personnel didn't offer any real help aside from directing any late arrivals to open spaces for their vehicles.

"Uh oh, de captain comin' n' hesa lookin' mad big timen."

Dranton turned around to find said captain coming towards him. He saluted and tried not to smile as Nasume continued working.

"You think that was a nice trick you pulled back there?"

"Hey just wanted to show the flyers they don't have all the speed around here."

The captain's eyes narrowed and he glared over Dranton's shoulder at Nasume.

"You're his copilot you could have overridden the controls."

Nasume looked over his shoulder as he finished shifting the cover. "That no bein' good. Mesa only knowin' how to maken da big guns go boom 'n getting' da engines runnin'; mesa no tank driver."

Dranton coughed to hide his amusement. Nasume played stupid a bit too well sometimes. "It didn't hurt anything sir, just a little friendly competition."

"You leave formation on the field again and I'll leave you for the Imperials. Is that clear?"

"Clear as crystal sir." Dranton responded.

The captain glowered once more before storming off. Nasume waited until he was out of ear shot before breaking down into wet chortles as he leaned on Dranton's shoulder.

"Hesa turnin' bright red, mesa tinkin' he no gettin' enough air."

Dranton grinned. "That's not the only thing he isn't getting enough of."

Nasume smacked his lips. "Yousa tinkin' of de yum yums again; stop dat, mesa no wantin' to be crashin'."

"Hey what else am I supposed to be thinking of? We haven't done anything yet, just lots of sitting and waiting."

Nasume clicked his tongue. "Wesa in da army, sittin' 'n' waitin' what wesa doin' long time. Yousa just bein' sure dat wesa no havin' trouble when da bombad Imperial armor is runnin' around out dere."

Dranton nodded, sobering up now that the topic was moving onto more serious ground. "I'll keep her moving, you think you can shoot them while I make her dance?"

Nasume snorted and glared at him. "Mesa no worried 'bout dat. Yousa got da best gunner 'n da Alliance, desa dead 'n' don't be knowin' it yet."

* * *

Ymira examined the screen before her as Colonel Arnham's battle plan continued to take shape. She couldn't deny that his ability to throw together an effective defense on such short notice put her to shame. If she'd been in command she doubted that she could have brought even one Alliance vessel let alone the three that Arnham had somehow managed to convince command to send to their aid. Even if it would take them another three days to arrive, that they were coming at all was good enough. It gave her and everyone else under the Colonel's command reason to fight and to hope.

"Imperial task force has reentered realspace, they are moving to a geosynchronous orbit outside our planetary battery's range. " called the sensor operator.

She took a deep breath, up to now everything had been minor skirmishing. No decisive combat had been fought as of yet. That would change the moment the Imperial's landed planetside. And here was another fundamental difference between herself and the Colonel: he wanted to draw the enemy out and force them to bleed. She would have crushed them instantly before they had time to form their lines. She remembered the last time she'd gone in guns blazing with no regard for anything else and shuddered at what that had nearly cost her. Arnham had saved her from being shot—a fate which she felt she'd justly deserved—and had taken her under his wing as his second in command. Why he'd done so was beyond her, but she was grateful for the chance nonetheless and wanted to prove that she deserved every bit of it.

"Enemy assault ships are breaking off from the main force and heading towards the planet. Smaller craft are launching from the other vessels."

Ymira watched the circular two dimensional display show the Imperial forces breaking into smaller sensor blips as they began their assault. Her blood was pounding in her ears as the planetary batteries opened fire, she watched as some of the smaller targets were picked off one by one. None of the tiny landing craft had the firepower to withstand the kind of blasts that the planetary turbolasers could throw into the sky. It was all a matter of luck for them now. She ran her tongue over her teeth as another Imperial craft vanished from the sensor screen. Then the assault ships were touching down on the ground. There's been nothing to do about them, she knew that. There was no way to stop ships of that size with their shields up. Still that they had touched down at all raised in her a primal anger and fury that she'd not felt in sometime.

It felt as if they were desecrating her very homeland, not some random Alliance base. This was her home and they were invading it.

"Stay calm Captain." the Colonel said coolly as he touched his headset. "Outpost Seven, tell our speeder and tank crews to ready themselves. They'll be launching their assault shortly."

The Colonel looked to Ymira. "Give Hal'cro the order to attack. Make sure his Y-wings stay grounded."

She nodded and keyed in the Major's com frequency. "Major," she purred seductively. "The enemy have landed. Launch your assault."

"With pleasure my dear, for the glory of the Alliance!" he crowed triumphantly.

"Yes," she replied warmly. "For _your _glory Major."

As she spoke she rechecked the flight clearances, ensuring that the Y-wings were indeed grounded. The last thing she wanted was for Hal'cro to ruin the Colonel's plans with some defiant act that could get them all killed.

"Fly well Major, I'll be waiting for you." she murmured into the com.

The Bothan's voice was practically dripping with lust and it disgusted Ymira to no end.

"I will return my love, I shall bring you the Imperials' heads on platters!"

She killed the line and looked to the Colonel. "He's launching."

The Colonel nodded absently. "Thank you Captain."

Ymira felt like she needed to jump in the 'fresher each time she spoke with Hal'cro but for the Colonel she'd endure anything, even a hormone crazed Bothan.

"Outpost Seven, order our crews to launch their attack." the Colonel ordered.

Ymira turned her attention to the sensor display, watching as Hal'cro's fighters and the base's tanks and speeders began to move towards the Imperial landing zone. The opening engagement of the land battle had begun. She ran her tongue over her teeth nervously as she looked to the Colonel, hoping he had a card or two up his sleeve. They needed three days.

* * *

Dantels watched with keen anticipation as the assault ships headed towards the surface of the planet. The planetary guns fired several volleys as the landing craft joined their larger cousins and he watched in annoyance as many were swatted out of the air. That the Rebels still dared to defy him at all only served to increase the growing hatred he bore them. Their continued resistance was futile at best, they had to know that, and yet they continued to fight.

"Sir," his tactical officer called out. "The assault ships have reached the service, we've lost eleven percent of our landing craft but the invasion force is intact."

"Very well, get our TIEs ready for deployment. I want air superiority in local space and in the skies."

"Sir I am detecting active engines from the surface. It looks like a forward element is moving towards the landing zone. Fast movers, probably the fighters that attacked the _Grievance, _lifting off from the base as well."

"It would appear," Commander Gaige said with a pointed glance at Dantels. "That the Rebels are not going to let our landing go uncontested."

"Let them come," Dantels snapped. "Our forces will wipe them from the planet."

"Not if they're only beginning to debark from the assault craft." Gaige pointed out. "Our infantry will be in the open with no heavy support until the walkers, tracks, and crawlers can join them."

"Then they will hold their ground until they are reinforced." Dantels snarled viciously. "They are Imperial soldiers and they will hold their ground or so help me I'll bombard them and instead of the Rebels!"

A hush fell over the bridge at this declaration but Dantels ignored it. Focusing his attention on the landing forces and the incoming Rebel craft. They were closing uncomfortably fast. Silently, he urged his forces to deploy swiftly so that they could blunt the Rebel spearhead.

"Rebel forces have made contact with the landing zone. Fighter tanks and speeders sir, ground troops reporting heavy fire."

Dantels nodded, saying nothing as he clenched his hands at his back. His landing force had better succeed or he would do exactly as he promised. Not a single soldier would come back alive if they failed and stole from him his chance at glory.

* * *

The Sentinel landing craft hit the deck with a thud. Vigus and the other Imperial troopers were on their feet instantly and rushing down into what he could only describe as hell. Hover tanks were darting everywhere around the landing zone, their cannons blazing away with the occasional missile barrage punctuated the sharp reports of their cannons. In the sky, speeders sped this way and that, conducting strafing runs despite the heavy barrage of AA fire that the assault ships were throwing up as they tried to disgorge their own forces. Vigus hoped that they got their armor out soon or the infantry would be wiped out. A portable missile launcher fired nearby, its munition sailing out and hitting a Rebel tank. The craft's shields bucked and kicked before it pulled away at blinding speed.

"Get those repeaters set up!" roared the Sergeant.

Vigus turned and ran back up the ramp, grabbing part of one of the E-Web repeaters. He set the tripod down on the ground, another trooper placed the cannon atop the fixture while others set up the power supply and connecting cables. Vigus jumped on the gun and depressed the firing studs. The blaster spat angry red bolts out at the swarming tanks. It did very little actual damage he knew, but it gave the tanks something to think about. A roar from behind him told him something very comforting. One of the Juggernaut assault vehicles had gotten down the assault ship's ramp and had joined the fray. He hoped it would be enough, he wasn't going to die before the landing zone was even secured!

There was an ground shattering explosion over head and Vigus heard the com lines go berserk as everyone started yelling at once.

"Stang! They've hit the assault ship!"

"Where the hell did that come from?"

"Fighters! We have enemy fighters!"

"Command we need air support _NOW!"_

The shouts built in a cascading overload, Vigus did his best to ignore the desperation and panic he heard in the voices and concentrate instead on continuing to fire at the enemy. He traversed his E-Web upwards and watched with satisfaction as his shots peppered the engine vanes of a Rebel speeder, causing smoke to plume out from its engine. It peeled away and he turned his attention to the tanks once more which had renewed their assault. The battle continued viciously for a few more moments as the Rebel air support continued to pound the Imperial landing zone. Then a familiar scream filled the air and Vigus breathe a sigh of relief as the TIE Fighters and Bombers entered the fray. The blinding Fighters joined with the Rebel fighters and Vigus cheered as they downed a Rebel craft. The Bombers fired missiles to scatter the enemy fighters and then dove upon the Rebel tanks, dropping proton bombs at danger close distances. The ground shook violently as the bombs hit. Several of the tanks took direct strikes, vanishing in blinding white explosions which left nothing but smoldering craters.

"They're pulling back!" someone shouted.

"Keep up the fire! Do not stop firing!"

Vigus had no complaints and continued firing, one of the tanks strafed across his sights and let loose a missile volley. The missiles soared over Vigus' head and struck the Sentinel landing craft behind him. The explosion threw him into the air. He hit the hard ground and skidded a few feet before coming to a stop. He shook his head, trying to clear the ringing that drowned out all other sound.

"Vigus!" Jinx's voice was muffled. "Vigus can you hear me?"

"Roger that," he called.

"Good you're still alive, get over here, we just lost most of the platoon. Get your keist in gear soldier!"

Vigus picked himself up, he'd lost his rifle somewhere during his brief flight and picked up another as he passed a charred corpse. He found the others assembling around what remained of the Sentinel. Grev was still alive, so was Torren.

The latter managed a smile. "Tough work huh?"

Vigus nodded breathlessly. "What happens now?"

"Now we start pushing." snarled Grev. "And we don't stop until they're dead."

Vigus looked up, the bridge of the closest assault ship had been reduced to a towering inferno. Apparently the Rebel fighters had launched their ordnance at it instead of the ground forces. He supposed to it was a small blessing. Looking around at the badly mauled landing zone he recalled what Jinx had said about these Rebels being smart and unpredictable.

"Alright, the armor is forming up." Grev said as he touched his hand to the side of his helmet. "Move out!"

Author's Note: Don't start rejoicing for those of you who've been pestering me about updating. Very busy, multiple stories, training, etc. So don't expect updates to come quickly, just expect them to come.


	9. Chapter 8

"I want the holocordings from the attack transferred to my datapad as soon as those craft are back. And order all forward outposts evacuated and rigged for demolition. The Imperials are going to want blood after we just did. I want that blood to be theirs."

Arnham's actions were a blur as he issued orders around the command room without pause. It was all a stage and he was an actor within his best role. He knew this scene by heart. Knew his opponent, and knew what to do next.

"Major Hal'cro reports his forces took few loses and is returning to their facilities." called out the flight operations officer.

Arnham filed that away, feeling only slight annoyance at Hal'cro. The Bothan had all but fled when the TIE Fighters had joined the fray. Yes they'd had numbers on their side but there was no reason to pull back. It was a move in direct contrast to the Major's earlier assault against the isolated Imperial starships. Arnham's speeder crews had stood their ground though, despite not being a true match for starfighters and they'd managed to get the bombers off his tanks which was the important part.

"Someone ask the Major why he was so inclined to run from combat." he said offhandedly, not truly caring about the answer. The Bothan would make a handy distraction for the Imperial aerospace forces, little more.

"Sir, Hal'cro reports he was able to cripple one of the assault ships. Its shields were down as it was unloading its cargo and his craft were able to destroy the bridge."

Arnham blinked and looked to Ymira with a raised brow. "Perhaps the Major is useful after all. Status of the assault ships?"

"The Major does not know how much damage was inflicted upon the other craft, he says their anti-ordnance fire was quite effective once they realized they were under attack from starfighters."

"Well trained gunnery crews." Arnham said. "At least that's one assault ship we won't have to worry about."

"The forces it carried to the surface will still be an issue though." Ymira pointed out gravely.

"Hardly, they're stranded now, at least in part." Arnham examined the feed now entering his datapad. "And from the looks of it, our tanks and speeders shot up the landing zone pretty badly. We may have done more damage than expected...perhaps more than we needed."

"I thought you wanted them to come to us?"

Arnham smiled. "I did, now I imagine they're going to be very angry too. That is something else that will work in our favor. Now with so much of their landing force brutalized they're going to have to seriously consider taking the base intact and our own transports with it in order to facilitate an effective withdrawal once this is over."

"Which means they'll be hesitant to do unnecessary damage." Ymira said, her eyes widening with realization. "They won't hit us with their full force."

"We'll see," replied Arnham. "This commander may simply order his forces to crush us and be done with it, leaving the pickup of his forces for later. Remember he doesn't know that there's a time limit to his operations."

Ymira nodded. "Three standard days, that's all we have."

"It's all _they_ have," replied Arnham with a feral smile. "This isn't their game any longer Captain. It is ours. They think they know the rules, that they are in control. They are very, very wrong. I intend to show them just how wrong they are." he turned his attention once more to the press of information swarming around him. "Get those tanks and speeders back to base. I want the tanks rearmed and ready to harass the enemy, I want the speeders on standby to provide air cover. I'd rather not have a repeat of today's bombing runs."

"That will be hard sir, we lost a good number of our T-47s once the Imperial fighter cover arrived."

Arnham nodded. "I understand Captain, however we need those speeders to cover our tanks since Hal'cro is unpredictable at best and I won't risk our slower armored units beyond the city's limits just yet."

Ymira nodded and Arnham turned his mind over to the study of the landing zone. The enemy had made their move, now they were committed. He had to find a way to keep them committed, to make them think they had a chance at beating the Imperial attack. He couldn't help the smile that played across his weathered features. This was his game. He was writing the rules and the Empire had to play by them whether they realized it or not. His eye fell upon the chronometer on the command center wall. It was set to Galactic Standard Time. Three days, that was all the time he needed.

* * *

Dranton brought the tank to a standstill, breathing a sigh of relief as he settled into the berthing station at the base's perimeter. It had been a mad dash to get away from the enemy bombers. They'd done a number on the fighter tank forces but he'd seen the missiles hit the Imperial landing craft and knew he'd done some real damage. Granted he couldn't top the fighter's achievement. Blowing the top off one of the assault ships was hard to match.

"Hoo dat was bombad time!" Nasume crowed from the turret. "Mesa wantin' ta getting' more o' de big badden Imperials now. Desa no know what desa in for, mesa be blowin' dem sky high!"

Dranton couldn't help the grin that spread across his face as he looked up over his shoulder at Nasume.

"Hey now, don't forget who was lining up those shots for you."

"Yousa just da driva. Mesa doing all the shootin'" Nasume said with a moist laugh. "Nosa tryin' ta take de credit for de kills."

Dranton snorted. "Yeah just try and fight without me. You're no more than a glorified bunker without a pilot. A pretty weak one at that!"

Nasume chortled. "Yousa just jealous yousa no getting' ta fire de bombad guns."

Shaking his head, Dranton popped the hatch and climbed out. He glanced over the paint with a frown that was more amused than angry.

"Oh stang, they chipped the paint."

"Wesa just paintin' her too." Nasume lamented.

"You two done?" called one of their brother crews from the tank besides them.

Dranton shrugged. "If we have to be."

The other pilot rolled her eyes. "You do realize we lost three teams back there right?"

"I know," Dranton replied soberly. "What do you want me to do about it? Cry?"

"It would help," she replied as she picked herself out of her tank and dropped to the deck. "If you weren't so jovial."

Again Dranton shrugged. "I've got nothing for you. How many did you kill?"

"You're changing the subject Dranton," she snarled at him.

"And you're avoiding my question, how many?"

"I don't know, you think I can count the number of infantry get incinerated by the cannons?"

"We bagged a landing craft."

"Oh good for you, I'll be sure to tell the families of the crews that didn't make it that you got a landing craft."

She turned and stalked away, her gunner shooting Dranton an apologetic look before following her.

"Shesa losin' hersa lova boy in dat fightin'"

"Say what now?" Dranton asked looking up at Nasume who was checking over his helmet's sights idly atop the tank.

"Reedin and Hamza, desa da first two to be goin' boom when da bombs fell. Hamza bein' sleepin' wit her."

"Ah stang," Dranton whispered, feeling guilt wash over him. "And here we are making nerfs outta ourselves."

"Issa no big deal. People dien' all de time in war. Wesa jus' keepin' fightin' and shootin'. Wesa soldiers."

Dranton nodded, looking after the aggrieved pilot for a moment before hopping from the tank's hull.

"I'll be back."

"Wherein yousa goin'?"

"Going to buy her a drink, and then getting ready to kill some more Imperials."

"Jus' bein' sure yousa aren't sleepin' wit her!" Nasume shouted after him.

* * *

Ymira poured over the data coming in from the units at the front. They'd bloodied the Empire's nose and by all accounts it appeared that the Colonel's estimation of their intentions and abilities.

"Ma'am I have the reports from the forward outposts."

She took the offered datapad and looked over the reports. All was ready for the Imperials, the positions were booby trapped and ready for the Imperials. She wondered how many of the outposts the Imperials would investigate before they realized that there was no point. They couldn't be stupid enough to examine each one. At least she sincerely hoped they weren't...for their soldiers' sake.

"Should I inform the Colonel Ma'am?"

Ymira looked at Arnham, immersed in the matters of directing the base defenses and arraying them against the oncoming Imperial forces. He needed all his faculties, there was no need to bother him with minor details like this.

"I'll take care of it, return to your duties."

"Yes ma'am."

"Ma'am, Major Hal'cro is on the line for you."

Ymira scowled, that was not what she needed right now.

"Captain?"

"Scramble that line." she snapped, barring her teeth in annoyance.

She'd tell the Bothan fool that it had been a technical glitch, right now she needed to concentrate on anticipating what the Colonel would need and where. Besides, Hal'cro was now trapped here with them whether he liked it or not. Any attempt at escape would mean running the gauntlet of the Imperial warships in high orbit and their attendant fighters. Perhaps she could finally ram her boot between his legs and be done with it...it honestly sounded too good to be true and she doubted the Colonel would approve.

"Imperial units are on the move. They're leaving their landing zone."

Ymira focused her attention on the sensor display. The Imperial forces were indeed moving out from their landing zone. Moving quickly too. Far too quickly for walkers, at least not the large ones. The speed with which they were moving argued towards a force comprised of tanks or assault vehicles, not walkers.

"Sir," she said as she continued to examine the screens. "I think we're dealing with a non-walker force."

Arnham nodded. "These forward elements are probably hovertanks, the center formation is likely conventional armor and probably where they've concentrated most of their infantry...if there are any walkers than they'll be mixed in there somewhere but yes, the movement is wrong for a walker dominated force."

Ymira saw a hungry smile flash across the Colonel's face. "Thoughts sir?"

"I knew that this was a rear echelon patrol force, but they truly are a second line unit in all applications of the term. From what I've seen of the holocordings of that first attack there wasn't a single Stormtrooper among the landing forces. We're dealing solely with Imperial Army grunts."

"Is that a good thing?"

"_Very _good. Stormtroopers are relentless. They'd just keep coming at us, but army troops will be a bit more concerned with their own necks. We can use that to slow them further."

"Stormtroopers never struck me as suicidal sir." she pointed out.

"I didn't say they were, I just said they had tenacity. It isn't suicidal so much as devoted...besides enough of their ranks are still clone troops* that the Empire doesn't really care if it throws them at us endlessly anyways."

Ymira looked at the moving Imperial formation for a moment longer, wishing she could know for certain what composition they were facing. That was fairly impossible though. They'd have to wait until they had visual confirmation from a forward scout, fly-by, or reconnaissance run. She tapped her fingers impatiently on the side of the scanner, biting her lip peevishly.

"Captain," the Colonel said calmly. "If you are that anxious then I can release you for duty on the front."

She froze, her fingers in mid-motion. Would he truly let her go? And did she really desire to be in combat that badly to leave him alone?

Taking a deep, steadying breath, Ymira shook her head. "No sir. I'll stay."

The Colonel nodded. "In that case, stop tapping the equipment."

She nodded, jerking her hand back from the sensor board. "Sorry sir."

Arnham nodded without looking up from the scanner. After a moment's silence she spoke up once more.

"Sir, if I may?"

"What is it Captain?"

Ymira felt like a school girl asking her teacher for a snack at recess. She hated that the Colonel made her feel so foolish.

"Will that offer be open later?"

The Colonel snorted. "We have three days. I'm sure we'll find you a slot."

* * *

Dantels stormed about the bridge, his eyes passing scathingly over the planet hanging in space before the bridge viewports. Somewhere down there the Rebel commander was laughing at him, of that he was sure. The smug rogue had battered the landing zone badly and Dantels had no doubt in his mind that it was only by the timely arrival of the TIEs that his landing forces were intact at all. One of his assault ships was crippled. That made two ships these rebels had cost him. Granted the _Hephaestus _was still operational even with her sublight engines shot to pieces as were the _Bidden _and _Savage. _However that didn't excuse the fact that they'd been damaged in the first place. Now he had to decide what to do. Pull his forces back now and avoid risking his task force further, or push onwards and smash these arrogant rabble. He still had plenty of combat forces. His infantry and armor were both intact and he could provide aerospace cover with his TIEs. If the scattering of fighters and speeders he'd seen thus far indicated the full extent of the enemy's aerospace contingent then there really was nothing to worry about. He controlled the planetary space if not the planet's surface.

Stopping at a console he examine his force's advancement. After that initial assault his ground commander had moved the limited number of AT-AA walkers to the front of the column. They were shielded by AT-ST and AT-PT walkers. Most of his armor force was comprised of 2-M and TX-130T repulsor and fighter tanks alongside HAV/w A6 Juggernauts. However the real pride of his land forces were the half-dozen AT-AT walkers at his disposal. He'd be damned if he would see them committed lightly. If push came to shove he trusted that the AT-ATs and A6s could provide all the firepower needed to crush what lay before them.

"Sir, the forward elements report they've found a Rebel outpost. It looks deserted."

"Make sure it's checked. I don't want any surprises."

"Relaying the message now sir."

Gaige joined Dantels in his furious pacing. "Are you sure we should waste our time with the outposts? The Rebels have no doubt abandoned that position so that they can consolidate their forces around their base."

"And would you prefer we not check it and risk that they have a surprise in our rear for us?"

Gaige said nothing for a moment before speaking very carefully. "Sir, I merely wish to point out that the longer we take, the more likely command is to wonder what is taking us so long."

Dantels considered Gaige's words for a moment before dismissing them. He wasn't going to leave any Rebel position unchecked, no matter how much time could be saved.

* * *

Vigus dismounted from the Juggernaut with the rest of what remained of his broken platoon. After they'd picked themselves up from the wreckage of their landing craft they'd tallied thirty-one out of their fifty-four man unit lost, along with five of their eight mounted repeaters and all of their speeder bikes. It wasn't a very good day. Though with any luck they'd catch a break soon enough. The day was almost up and he didn't think—at least he hoped—that command would throw them at the enemy after the battering they'd just received at the landing zone.

"Alright," Grev said. "Search the facilities and be careful. Easy credits the Rebs have left us some presents."

Vigus looked around the abandoned Rebel outpost. There were a scattering of buildings and a pair of multipurpose defense turrets, their barrels pointed towards the direction that the advancing column had come from. At least those hadn't been automated. It could have been unpleasant. Though honestly the heavy armor certainly provided some buffer from any enemy fire. He saw a few forward scouts patrolling on their speeder bikes in a lazy pattern around the outpost. If there was a trap waiting surely they'd have triggered it.

"Vigus, you and Jinx go check that near turret, move!"

"Right away Corporal."

He turned and followed after Jinx who was already well ahead of him. He reached her just as she stopped alongside the weapon emplacement.

"They abandoned a perfectly good weapons position." Jinx mused. "You don't do that if you're smart."

"Maybe they evacuated in a hurry?" provided Vigus.

"Maybe," agreed Jinx as she plugged her datapad into the locking mechanism. "Give me a moment while I get this."

He nodded. And turned to watch as the others spread through the small outpost.

"Command we have repulsor imprints here. It looks like this is where those tanks and speeders were posted from. There aren't any facilities for them here though, at least not for the number they threw at us."

"They were probably pre-positioned to meet us once we landed. Continue searching the area."

"Roger that Command."

Vigus listened as the others reported in, then turned towards Jinx as she let loose a string of profuse curses.

"Problem?"

"Yes, this stinking datapad's code cracker is worthless, wait—there we go, about damned time. Get ready."

Vigus nodded and tapped Jinx on the shoulder to let her know that he had her back. Then the ground shook and they both turned to watch the central bunker blow sky high.

"Oh spit," Jinx said as she turned and began running towards the flame blown building. "Who was in that?"

"Wasn't one of ours." Grev barked over the com. "Get a medic over here!"

Vigus was running alongside Jinx and it was a good thing too, a moment after they started running the rest of the outpost, including the static gun they'd been about to enter blew. For the second time that day he was lifted off his feet and thrown through the air like a rag doll as the explosion picked him off his feet. He landed with a bone crunching thud.

"Vigus," muttered Jinx, her legs tangled with his. "Get off."

"Sorry," he managed as he rolled off of her. He helped her to her feet and looked at the destroyed buildings, a growing hatred for the Rebellion growing inside of him.

"You know," Jinx growled. "You're getting pretty good at dodging explosions. You do that with blasters and I might just start thinking you're a good luck charm."

Vigus would rather that no one was trying to kill him but he didn't give voice to that, there were troopers that needed their help. He and Jinx picked themselves up and ran to help in whatever rescue needed to be conducted.

Author's Note: You know I'm having a problem. I'm creating a character (Colonel Arnham) who is becoming ludicrously dangerous...I mean it makes sense given his background but at the same time I suspect I may be giving him just a bit too much power...he's starting to remind me of Thrawn actually which is in itself a little frightening. Any thoughts?

*I had always understood that the clones were a relic of the past (ie the Clone Wars). However thanks to the prequel trilogy and subsequent Clone Wars Multimedia Project this has been rewritten and now as far as I know the Stormtrooper Corps is now a mixture of clone troops and human recruits. Correct me if that assumption is wrong.


	10. Chapter 9

Arnham studied the senor display quietly. The Imperials were still advancing, they'd investigated a further three outposts before deciding it was too risky to do so further. That was when they'd simply resorted to shelling any outposts they found. Who knew how many they'd lost, it had only been infantry after all and the sensors could hardly tell him how many of those they had. It was enough that the stalling tactics had slowed them down through the first evening. The Imperials had tried to reach the base's outermost defenses during that first evening but Arnham had deployed his fighter tanks in another lightning raid supported by Hal'cro's fighters to keep the TIEs at bay. The result had been rather satisfying. Several of the anti-air walkers had been destroyed as had a few other armored targets with minimal losses. Even once the Imperial fighters had arrived and driven back Hal'cro's units, the Bothan was becoming notorious for running from the Imperial fighters, his fighter tanks had withdrawn to the safety of his own bastion. The base's own turrets had fought off the TIEs, swatting many of them from the air. The turrets had been joined by his mobile ordnance platforms and anti-air tanks which had exacted an even heavier toll on the over eager pilots.

Now he had to figure out what the Imperials planned to do next. They couldn't strike the base directly from where they were. They needed to get within the shield before they could do real damage. That meant that the Imperial walkers' and assault vehicles' firepower was limited in scope. If they had to get in close, they became vulnerable. Especially if they were not properly supported. He had to find a way to ensure they were not.

"Sir, shouldn't you get some rest?"

He looked over at Ymira as she approached with a tray of caf. He took the offered mug and sipped the steaming liquid pensively.

"No time for sleep. Not if we want to last another two days."

She raised a brow at him and gestured around at the other command staff members. "There have three shifts since this all began. You and I are the only members of the command staff who have not taken rest."

He raised an eyebrow. "You haven't slept either?"

"I don't need the sleep sir." she asserted, straightening noticeably.

Arnham smiled and took another sip of his caf. "That makes two of us."

Her reptilian eyes narrowed in a scowl. "You're no good to anyone if you're too exhausted to plan a battle."

"And you're not going to do any good worrying over me. Besides you haven't slept either by your own admission."

"I'm a reptile Colonel. We have different sleep requirements than mammals." she countered.

He chuckled and took a final, long draw on his caf, finishing the burning liquid off with a sigh.

"Stop brooding Captain. It doesn't suit you."

Her skin flashed a deep crimson color, but she did not argue, nodding curtly as she turned her attention to the sensor board.

"What are our Imperial friends doing now sir?"

"Sitting and waiting. They appear to be apprehensive."

"After the thrashings we've given them so far I should hope so."

Arnham snorted. "This is nothing, we're still outnumbered by a good margin. It's too bad that most of our static defenses are designed to swat down aerial targets or we might actually have something to warrant their caution."

"We have our artillery, and the trenchworks aren't anything to sneeze at." she reminded him.

Arnham nodded. "The artillery will be more useful in the long run. We can move the ordnance launchers back deeper into the base as the Imperials advance. The trenches can be overrun. I want their guns set to detonate once they're abandoned by the way. No sense in not making use of such an obvious trap."

"Do you really intend to abandon the trenches so readily?" Ymira asked dubiously. "With proper reinforcement—"

"Static defenses will not hold against this kind of assault. We'll need to prepare for a major counter-offensive to slow them down. Most of our tanks will be involved, crawlers, repulsor, and fighter tanks. I want to keep the T2s with the ordnance launchers They'll be able to keep the TIEs off when we lose our defense grid. The HAVs too, our infantry will need the heavy support."

"You mean if sir?" Ymiria asked.

"No, when. This base is vast and it will take time, but I'm certain that they'll eventually figure out where our shield and power generators are. Once they do those will be prime targets. The command center and other major posts have auxiliary power supplies but our defense grid does not. Once that is down the T2s and ordnance launchers will be the only things keeping the TIEs at bay."

"And Hal'cro's fighters?" Ymira asked with a dubious tone.

"I fully expect the Major to flee once the enemy breeches the perimeter."

Ymira snorted. "Then why not remove him from command now and save us the trouble?"

Arnham smiled coldly. "Three reasons: firstly, I sincerely hope the buffoon gets himself killed in the attempt. Secondly, he may draw away some of the Imperial forces for us. And finally, his people are too much enamored with his own self-importance to condone my removing him from his command."

"Yet you took his bombers from him." Ymira pointed out.

Arnham smiled. "I'm not going to hope for too much. I'm sure that if I were to revoke Hal'cro's command his people might refuse to follow my orders."

"They wouldn't dare." hissed Ymira with bared teeth.

"Oh?" remarked Arnham with a hint of mirth. "And what would you do if they did?"

"Shoot them." replied Ymira with icy conviction.

Arnham raised a brow. "Sometimes Captain, you worry me."

* * *

Dranton downed the last of the water from his canteen and placed it down on the hull of the tank.

"Stang these Imperials are getting on my nerves. You'd think they'd pack up and go home."

"Yousa forgettin' someting important." Nasume grunted as he clambered out of the gunner's compartment. "Desa no havin' de landin' ship no more."

"They still have one." retorted Dranton. "And we didn't blow up the other one. Just the bridge."

"Ship no movin' without de bridge. Howsa dey supposed to be flyin' it?"

Dranton scowled. "Stop making sense. You're spoiling my argument." he looked over his shoulder up at his gunner. "How many missiles do we have left?"

"Wesa bein' expendin' dem all. Da munitions team bein' bringin' us more of de bombad missiles."

"At this rate we're going to be competing for resupply from the others. I wonder how long we can stay supplied."

"De other tanks are bein' prepped." Nasume said idly.

Dranont blinked. "Which ones?"

"Da big crawlers and repulsor tanks. Desa armin' up."

Dranton smiled. "Maybe we're finally going to have a proper battle instead of all this skirmishing."

Nasume smacked his lips, leaning forward with a grin. "Dat be bombad. Wesa makin' big holes in de Imps den. Get dem back for all de trouble desa causin' usin'."

"Yeah." Dranton's eyes fell upon a familiar face and he smiled.

Nasume followed his gaze and scowled. "Yousa thinkin' of de yum yums."

Dranton shrugged. "She was lonely and hurt."

"And drunk." Nasume stated flatly with a wet sucking sound.

Dranton's smile was lecherous. "Hey now, she didn't complain."

"Yousa as bad as de Imperials." Nasume snarled in disgust.

"You two." barked their captain.

"Sir!" they chimed in unison as they turned to regard him.

"Your tank ready to go?"

"Wesa waitin' on da bombad boomins den wesa all goodsa."

The captain looked to Dranton beseechingly who shrugged. "He said we're waiting on missile resupply."

"We're deploying for a major attack. We're going to be hitting the Imperials hard. You'll have your missiles before then."

Dranton smiled up at Nasume. "Well I guess that means the real fun is gonna start."

The captain left them then and Dranton dropped down into the pilot compartment, he powered up the consoles and began going over his control surfaces and consoles. Behind him, Nasume began to check over the weapons systems. Neither spoke, but then again they didn't have to, they knew the routine by now and both didn't want to miss out on the action.

* * *

"Yes, get them all the ordnance they need. We're going to hit the Imperials hard." Ymira snapped into her headset. She listened for a moment before scowling. "No, the infantry will not be taking part in this. We don't have sufficient transport capacity. Just make sure those tanks are armed and ready..._yes _even the T4s. _Everything _except the T2s and HAVs will be participating in this engagement." she sighed as she killed the link and looked to Arnham who was coordinating some other part of the coming engagement. "Sir, are you sure you don't want to send out our speeders this time?"

"Yes, I'm quite sure." he replied. "I have something else in mind for them."

"May I ask what that is?"

He nodded. "You may. I'm going to send the speeders with Hal'cro's Y-wings around behind their lines. They'll stay low, hopefully obscuring the enemy sensors just enough to keep them out of harms way until they reach their target."

"And their target?" Ymira asked, anticipation building within her as she looked at the projected flight path the bombers and speeders would take."

"The Imperial landing zone. They've left it completely undefended. Their ground forces are already fully committed, if they lose any means to withdraw them at this point then I imagine our friend up above won't want to call for help."

Ymira frowned, though not because she didn't want to strike the Imperials, but because this seemed contrary to everything Arnham had tried to do for the first day of the campaign. To suddenly change it now on the morning of the second day seemed odd at best.

"I thought cutting off their escape was what you wanted to avoid."

Arnham gestured and the view changed to show the orbiting Imperial ships. "If we'd smashed their landing forces right away it might have scared our friend upstairs and he could have called for reinforcements. Now that he has fully committed his forces, what do you think would look worse for him? That he kept fighting to take this place no matter the cost? Or that he ran back to command calling for help while his ground forces were slaughtered because he took on more than he could handle?"

"You're gambling on his ego." Ymira replied. "It's worked so far sir, but what if it doesn't work this time?"

"Then the fight might get that much harder on us. After all, Imperial reinforcements are relatively close at hand. I imagine they'd be here within a matter of hours."

Ymira nodded grimly. "Is it worth the risk?"

"We cut off his ground forces' best chance of retrieval and resupply in either case." Arnham replied with a shrug. "Thereby weakening their hold on the surface and in the meantime we'll have Hal'cro's fighters fly interference for our armor. They'll have to choose between protecting the landing zone or supporting their bombers against our ground attack. If worst comes to worst and the Imperial commander does call for reinforcements, then it simply means that we will have that much more on our plate. It's not as if they can conduct a bombardment in any case, our planetary guns will knock even Star Destroyers around rather nicely."

"So in the long run it won't be that different." Ymira murmured. "Provided they don't bring in several Star Destroyers."

"One can only hope." Arnham replied. "If they bring in multiple heavy destroyers then we might as well surrender, however I'm willing to take the chance."

Ymira frowned and considered the risk. Given what their opponent had done thus far, it certainly seemed likely that their adversary would rather fight it out to the bitter end than call for help. However if this proved to be the breaking point for the Imperial commander then they could be opening up an entirely new realm of pain.

"Sir, I want to be absolutely clear that this is the best choice." she said finally, looking him squarely in the eyes.

He looked back at her and nodded. "I feel it is well worth the risk and has the best chance of success."

Ymira bared her teeth. "Let's make them bleed sir."

As she turned back to her command duties, she heard Arnham murmur to her so that no one else could hear.

"You're thinking things through a bit more. Good, remember that questioning your superiors is a good thing, as is questioning yourself."

Ymira inclined her head. "Thank you sir."

* * *

Dantels scowled as he read the reports. "You're sure of this?"

Gaige nodded. "The Rebels have come out in force. It's all armor, they'll be on top of our ground forces in a matter of minutes."

"Are our forces reacting?"

Gaige nodded again. "They outnumber the Rebel forces but they weren't prepared for an attack."

Dantels snarled in annoyance. "What was the commander doing?"

"He didn't feel that the Rebels were a threat as they'd run from every attempt to engage them directly so he let the men rest after the assault on the landing zone."

"I'm going to skin him." Dantels growled.

Gaige remained silent but the expression on his face said a good deal and Dantels didn't want to hear what he was thinking.

"We're not calling for reinforcements." he snapped.

"Even if we lose our ground forces? It's obvious that we're up against someone that knows—"

"We're fighting a rabble who is extremely lucky. Nothing more. Our forces will crush them and that is the end of it. I don't want to hear any differently."

Gaige took a deep breath but nodded nevertheless. "As you say sir."

Dantels strode to the sensor screen and watched as the Rebels began to clash with his own forces. This was going to be unpleasant, but his heavy walkers and assault vehicles were far better machines. There was no way the ragtag assortment of armor that the Rebels were no doubt fielding. They'd be swept aside, even by his rear echelon forces.

"Sir, the assault ship is under attack!" another of the sensor technicians shouted in alarm.

"What?" erupted Dantels. "By who?"

"I don't know sir, there was nothing on the scopes and then suddenly they were there. I have several Rebel bombers with speeder escort, they're pummeling the assault ship and they've got nothing to defend themselves with but their own guns."

"Which aren't exactly the best at doing that." Gaige said stoically from behind Dantels. "We should have left some of our anti-fighter assets behind to secure the landing zone."

"I don't recall anyone suggesting that commander." snapped Dantels icily.

"My opinion was never asked sir." replied Gaige innocently.

Dantels turned back to the bridge crew. "Scramble the fighters!"

"Where sir?"

"Where do you think you dolt? Protect that assault ship!"

* * *

A missile soared through the air and slammed into the scout walker that had been supporting the line of infantry that Vigus and his platoon mates stood in. He hunkered down in the makeshift breastworks that had been set up on the off chance that the Rebels had decided to mount an attack. Well they had, and from the looks of things it was a full blown assault. He didn't see any infantry but at the ranges that the tanks were engaging they didn't need any of that! All they needed was to blast away with their heavy cannons and other weapons until the Imperial forces were pounded into the dirt. An AT-AT opened fire and one of the Rebel tanks erupted in a blazing fireball. A cheer went up from the Imperial ranks but it was cut short as a vicious mortar barrage pummeled their positions and shook the ground. Their own repulsor and fighter tanks were out dueling with the enemy vehicles, trying to beat them back as the assault vehicles and walkers held the line against the Rebel's own line.

The same AT-AT spoke again and its cannons tore into another Rebel tank, this heavier model shrugged the blast off and answered with a torpedo from the weapons tube mounted against its turret. The torpedo sailed through the air, a blazing bolt of angry red and blue until it slammed into the walker's head. The walker bucked under the blast but its heavy armor shook the attack off and it fired again, the tank though had already trundled out of the way, returning fire with its own heavy cannons.

"This is insane!" Vigus shouted as a Rebel fighter tank howled past in reverse, exchanging laserfire with a pursuing Imperial vehicle."

"Welcome to the Army!" replied Grev. "Just keep your head down, this is an armor fight, nothing the infantry can do now."

Vigus made no objection as he put his back against the barricade and looked over at Jinx who sat with her rifle between her legs and her head against the wall. She turned to look at him and shrugged as if to say: what can you do? Vigus wished he knew but had to admit that he was at a loss. Going out in the open would be suicide at best with all the armor clashing this way and that. A trio of scout walkers strode past, their lasers blazing furiously as their grenade launchers spat round after round at their attackers. One of them had its head blown off by a heavy cannon, and its legs stood there for a moment in pitiable comedy as its partners pressed the attack.

"Where in space is Toren?" shouted Grev.

As if one cue, the big man appeared out of the early morning gloom with his repeater slung over his shoulder. However that wasn't what caught Vigsu' eye, the large magazine fed tube that Toren was hauling did that.

"Where'd you find that thing?" he asked as Toren joined them.

"Dead trooper gave it to me." Toren replied stoically as he unslung the missile launcher. "Help me."

Vigus hurried to help him set the tube down. "What do you need?"

"Take this." Toren handed him a view finder. "And paint a target."

Vigus nodded and stood up, putting the view finder to his eyes as he gazed out at the raging battle. He found a Rebel tank and stuck with it, clicking the target acquisition. There was a whoosh from behind him and he saw an icon appear in the view finder's display. It blinked rapidly, and then a moment later the green lit display lit up brightly as the missile struck home. The tank's shields collapsed and a volley of laserfire from an allied vehicle blew its turret to pieces a moment later, leaving it hovering uselessly.

:"Alright." Toren said. "Find me another."

Vigus nodded and brought up the view finder again, he turned just in time to see a Rebel fighter tank coming straight at him.

"Everyone down!"

The tank soared over their position, the repulsors flattening them into the ground as it rotated and swung wildly around, strafing the Imperial positions angrily. A shot from one of the Juggernauts slammed into its shields and the fighter tank's engines kicked into high gear as it sailed away.

"Clear!" Grev shouted over the din of combat. "Get that launcher ready."

"Loaded and ready." Toren called back.

Vigus found his next target. "Target acquired."

"Firing!"

Author's Note: I had to run out for a fire alarm while writing this. Was rather ironic really.


	11. Chapter 10

Arnham watched as the battle ebbed and flowed around the Imperial forces bivouac. They'd been able to hold their lines fairly well all things considered. He just hoped that his tanks were causing the amount of damage he needed them to. He wanted the anti-air walkers eliminated so that he could further ensure his forces' aerospace authority. He didn't expect that the heavier Imperial walkers would be so easily eliminated but he could hope for that as well. If there was a bright side to this little mess, it was that his armored forces were largely more survivable than their Imperial counterparts. The walker designs, while powerful, were essentially just big targets without the speed of the repulsor and tread based designs. Granted their armaments were nothing to sneeze at, he'd be the first to admit that much, but still, they could be flanked rather simply and that meant they could be beaten.

"Sir, the bomber force reports they've been engaged by enemy fighters."

Arnham frowned, so the Imperial commander wasn't entirely stupid. He understood that if his ground forces lost their landing zone it would make this even harder on them. Well good for him. It was just a matter now of seeing how well the two attacks went. The tank assault was already doing its job; shaking the Imperial forces up, not letting them rest up before they attacked, which of course they would do. They couldn't afford not to at this point. If they waited, they'd run the risk of being cut off by another strike on their landing zone or have another frontal assault by Arnham's armor such as the one happening right now.

"Situation report on the battlefield?"

"Minimal losses, the heavy tanks are taking the brunt of the damage though the repuslor tanks and fighter tanks are reporting higher losses."

Arnham nodded. Of course the lighter tanks would take more losses, it was only natural since they couldn't absorb the same amount of damage as their larger counterparts. He switched the display screen to show both engagement zones and watched as the Imperial fighters began to tangle with his speeders. The T-47s were not designed to fight off fighters...for that matter they weren't designed for combat to begin with, they were cargo haulers and enforcement craft, not fighters. Still, he had faith in his pilots and he'd specifically had them go up against Hal'cro's fighters during the time that that Major had graced the base with his unit's presence. Arnham would have liked to say that the results were good, and they weren't bad, but still, the kill to lose ratio wasn't what he'd wanted it to be and he knew that sending his speeders up against TIE fighters was cruel at best. He watched the nimble little speeders dart this way and that as they tried to dodge their more capable foes. So far, they were acquitting themselves rather nicely he must admit.

"Get me the Y-wing leader on the com."

Ymira handed him a headset. "Lieutenant?"

"Reporting sir, we're a little busy at the moment Colonel."

"I know and I apologize, I need a status report on the target."

There was a pause and Arnham waited patiently. The last thing he wanted to do was distract the pilot from an enemy that may kill him.

"Sorry sir." the Lieutenant came back.

"Don't apologize. Give me your report so you can get back to the fight."

"Sir, we're engaging the enemy, so far your speeders are keeping the fighters off us for the most part. The assault ship's shields are taking the brunt of the damage so far but if we can get a good bombing run we might actually be able to crack it."

"Do your best Lieutenant, but bring your men back, that is the most important thing."

"Uh, yes sir, we'll do it sir."

Arnham killed the link and turned to see Ymira smiling at him with a headset of her own.

"Yes Captain?"

"If you keep that up you might just convince them that you're a better commander than Hal'cro."

Arnham snorted. "I doubt it. I'm no glory hound."

"No." Ymira replied with a shrug. "But you are more concerned with their well being than that blowhard."

Arnham shrugged. "The Major is a fool, but his men are loyal. I will not try to degrade his unit's cohesion beyond what I've already done. After all, they're not my men and once this is over they must return to him."

Ymira snorted as she turned her attention to the screen once more. "Believe me sir, it would be an improvement for them.

* * *

"Yousa pilotin' stinkin' bombad time!" shouted Nasume as he fired the tanks weapons in a blazing volley.

Dranton scowled as he swung the tank around in a gut wrenching pivot that brought their targets back into view even as they raced away from them.

"Oh I'm sorry, would you like to fly this thing?"

"No, mesa only doin' da shootin' yousa pilot, yousa fly."

"Right, then shut up and shoot them!"

Two missiles roared out of their racks and struck the enemy tank pursuing them, the fighter tank's already weakened shields buckled before the blast engulfed the hull. The vanquished vehicle slammed nose first into the ground and flipped over as Dranton sent their craft darting between the feet of one of the big AT-AT walkers. The din of battle, even from within the cockpit of his tank, was deafening. The ever brightening sky was providing increasingly good visibility for combat operations. Already he could see the extent of the damage. There were dozens of tanks from both sides strewn across the battlefield and even a handful of walkers. The proudest achievement for his side though was the stricken AT-AT which lay on its side, its head blown clean off by the concentrated barrages of several heavy tanks. Granted there were still several more of the monsters and they were taking a grim toll. A fighter tank came in alongside his own vehicle, only to be struck down by a blast from an HAV's cannons. Dranton veered away from the wrecked vehicle as he did his best to keep them out of the vast field of fire the Imperial's were wielding.

"Yousa tinkin' wesa can go now?" Nasume asked as a missile kicked their tank into the air violently. "Ouch! Dat was bombad!"

"Yeah I think we've overstayed out—"

"This is Reedin, I've lost my gunner, and my tank is crippled. Can anyone get to me?"

"Oh no." Nasume barked. "Yousa no goin' an' playin' da hero. Das no good!"

"Is anyone reading this? Someone get me out of here before—" there was a screeching sound over the com line and Reedin's voice came back in its wake, more hysterical now. "Stang, walker just trampled my tank! Help! Someone get me out of here!"

"All units, disregard any distress signals. We cannot afford to get bogged down with insane rescue attempts. I repeat, do not attempt rescue. All crews from downed vehicles are on their own."

"Oh space that." snapped Dranton as the Captain's orders were repeated. He killed the line and opened up a channel to Reedin's machine. "Reedin, this is Dranton, can you hear me?"

"Dranton? Yeah I read you, can you help me?"

"Coming for you now, just hang tight."

"Dis is a bad idea!" Nasume muttered dubiously.

"Then stop me."

Nasume smacked his lips noisily. "No thanks. Mesa no knowin' how to drive disin' ting remember?"

Dranton smiled. "Thanks Nasume."

"Isa havin' no idea what yousa talkin' about." Nasume said innocently. "Yousa big stinkin' idiot."

Dranton smiled and hit the tank's booster. The compact hull roared forwards, leaping from the ground as it raced across the battlefield. He swerved wildly as he neared the position that Reedin's signal was coming from.

"Dranton, what the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Say again sir?" he asked innocently as he brought the tank into a hover besides Reedin's crushed tank.

"I gave explicit orders pilot, no pickups. Reedin is on her own."

Dranton popped the hatch, grabbing his carbine from the seat holster at his side as he clambered upwards.

"Dranton are you there? Answer me dammit!"

Nasume answered for him. "Hesa no bein' here anymore. Hesa out dere wit de Imps now havin' de bombad time."

Dranton slid off the repulsor vane of his tank onto Reedin's vehicle. The turret had been blown clear off, he was glad that the gunner had been vaporized, he didn't want to imagine what the body would have looked like otherwise. The tank had been smashed into the ground, its vanes turned upwards and inwards towards its body. He keyed the release on the hatch hurriedly as he looked around for any signs that he'd been noticed. So far, everyone seemed too preoccupied by the fighting to bother with a single tank sitting idly by. He hoped that would continue. The hatch opened up partially and then stopped.

"Reedin?" he called through the half opened hatch.

"I'm here, Dranton, it's stuck! The hatch is jammed."

"It's alright, I'll get it open." he set his carbine down and braced himself as he began to pull the hatch upwards.

He thanked whomever had designed the turret with the manual hinges underneath the electronics. If it had simply locked in place, there would have been no way for him to get Reedin out. Behind him, his own tanks cannons sounded as Nasume fired at an approaching enemy walker. The raider took a direct hit to its command pod an collapsed in a flaming heap.

"That's right Nasume, keep them off of us until I get her out."

He pried the hatch open and peered down at the darkened interior. Reedin looked up at him, blood covered her face where her head had been hit.

"Took you long enough nerf."

He smiled and held out his hand. "Come on Princess, we're getting you outta here."

She took his hand, pushing off with one leg, the other Dranton noticed, was also covered in blood.

"Stang, just how bad are you?"

She glared at him. "Shut up and get me out of here."

He lifted her up out of the hatch and the pair of them clambered out of the depression her tank rested in. Dranton was about to make the break towards his own tank when small arms fire filled the space he'd been about to occupy.

"Crap." he cursed as he hunkered down once more. "That's no good."

The turreted cannon atop his tank swung around and began laying down a withering barrage of fire, Dranton grabbed Reedin's hand and pulled her upwards with him.

"Come on!"

They made a mad dash, Reedin limping badly on her injured leg, towards the tank. When they reached the hull he all but threw her up onto the hull, scrambling up behind her as she activated the hatch. He turned and fired at the Imperial infantry as their shots spattered around him. Nasume opened up again with the tanks guns and the infantry scattered behind whatever cover they could find. Dranton turned and dropped into the tank behind Reedin, nearly falling in her lap.

"Well that was fun eh Reedin?"

She didn't answer, leaning back against the copilot's seat as she held her side, her face scrunched in pain.

"They got you." he stated in alarm, he grabbed the first aid kit and moved over to her. "Let me see."

She shook her head. "Don't be an idiot. Close the hatch and get us out of here."

He glared at her. "You're in a bad way, don't be difficult."

She reached over and grabbed his carbine, pointing it at his stomach. "Get us back to base. They'll fix it."

He looked down at the blaster pointed at his gut and frowned as he sat back in his cockpit. The hatch shut and he lifted the tank off the ground once more. He turned it around and raced off towards the base.

"Dranton what the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Medevac sir. Reedin is injured."

"Get back into the fight you two!" shouted the Captain.

Dranton looked over at Reedin who's eyes were closed, her breathing heavy.

"Sorry sir, didn't catch that. Reedin needs medical attention."

Nasume smacked his lips in annoyance. "Yousa goin' ta get usin trouble. Hurry so wesa can be getting' back into da fightin'."

* * *

Ymira watched as one tank roared away from the combat zone at full speed. What in the name of the stars was going on? None of the other units were retreating so why was this one tank fleeing from engagement?

"Get me that tank's com line."

The communications officer gave her the thumbs up and she pressed her finger to her headset.

"Pilot, report."

"Identify yourself." the pilot replied.

Ymira bared her teeth in annoyance. "This is Captain Ymira and your superior officer. Report pilot."

"Ma'am, evacuating injured personnel. Will return to the fight once I've dropped her off."

"Who authorized you to do medical pickups pilot?"

"No one ma'am. Just doing a favor for a fellow pilot."

"You are to return to the combat zone immediately."

The line went dead and Ymira felt her temper building, her skin turning a fearsome crimson.

"Get me that line again." she snarled.

"I can't ma'am, he's deactivated his com."

"You have the pilot of that vehicle?"

"Dranton is the pilot, his gunner is Nasume...according to the com traffic I have on record he was picking up pilot Reedin."

"Good. Have an armed escort waiting for him when he lands." Ymira snarled. "He can't be allowed to disobey orders like this."

"Yes ma'am, relaying the order now."

Ymira glanced over at Arnham, he was focusing his attention on the strike against the assault ship. They'd lost two of their Y-wings so far, the speeders were holding their own as well but they were being whittled down by the TIE fighters.

"Sir, should we recall the strike force?"

Arnham's eyes narrowed. "They haven't eliminated the assault ship yet."

"I don't think they'll be able to sir. Not with the number of enemy fighters being thrown their way."

Arnham nodded, looking at the chronometer on the wall. Ymira followed his gaze. The battle had been going on for nearly six hours.

"Very well. Call back the strike force. Once they've disengaged, begin the withdrawal of our tank forces." he keyed his headset. "Major Hal'cro? Yes, I'm releasing you to conduct combat operations against the enemy force. After that you and your people may flee if you desire."

Arnham paused for a moment, listening, his eyes catching Ymira's as he spoke.

"Yes Major, thank you." he killed the link. "It would seem, the Major refuses to leave his lady behind."

Ymira winced and looked away in embarrassment. "I'm sorry sir I—"

"Don't apologize, you've retained a valuable combat asset for us. Good work Captain."

She nodded, and made to reply but was interrupted. "Ma'am, that pilot and his gunner just landed, they're being detained."

She nodded. "Excuse me sir, I have to attend to something."

Arnham raised a brow. "Remember Captain, we're all in this together."

Ymira didn't say anything as she turned and left the command room. She knew that, but she couldn't allow insubordination, not now, not with this much on the line.

* * *

Dantels watched with growing confidence as the Rebel forces began to withdraw. It hadn't happened all at once. At first it had seemed as if the attack force on the landing zone had simply been beaten back. Then he'd noticed that the Rebel tanks had withdrawn as well as soon as the bombers were clear of the area, using the terrain to once again to vanish beneath the Imperial sensors. He'd then redirected his TIE fighters to provide cover for his own bombers which he'd immediately deployed against the enemy tanks, only to discover that they to were withdrawing from the field. By the time the bombers and fighters had reached them, they'd already fallen back beneath the protective umbrella of the base's formidable defenses. To make matters worse, the Rebel's fighters which had been plaguing him from the very beginning appeared out of nowhere and struck at his TIEs, eliminating a full dozen of the precious ships before what remained of his AT-AA walkers had moved into position to chase the fighters away.

He still wasn't sure what to make of this victory. It seemed somehow hollow. He'd lost one of his AT-AT walkers, as well as numerous smaller walkers and tanks in addition to many of the precious anti-air walkers that had been keeping his attack force relatively safe from the enemy aerospace forces. He had a mere handful of the walkers left. He was just grateful that he hadn't lost any of his HAVs, they were still well and ready though his tank forces were another matter. They'd taken a beating. There was no denying that the heavier Rebel armor was simply better armed and armored. Against the heavy walkers and vehicles they were evenly if not outmatched, however the fighter and repulsor tanks of Dantels own command were no match for the heavy crawlers. It was a worry but one that could be dealt with later once the attack was underway. The confines of the ruined city would be a killing field, of that he was sure.

"Sir, your orders?" Commander Gaige inquired.

"What else? We're going to assault their position now."

"Shouldn't we give our men the chance to recover?" Gaige asked dubiously. "The Rebel attacks have kept them up for over a day now."

"They're soldiers, they can deal with it. We have to strike now while the Rebels are reeling from our forces defense against their attack."

"With due respect sir." Gaige said cautiously. "They fell back, it wasn't a rout."

"Nonsense, launch the attack." Dantels replied. "We've got them."

* * *

"Are they insane?" Grev growled.

"What are you talking about?" Vigus asked, supporting one of their platoon mates.

Grev shook his helmeted head in disgust. "We're attacking."

"Wait we're what?" Jinx exclaimed, standing up in disbelief.

Toren took a deep breath. "Here we go."

Grev nodded. "We're moving in five, check your gear and make sure you have extra charges."

Vigus nodded grimly, this was going to hurt of that he was sure.

"Here, let's get him to the medics." Jinx helped Vigus move over to the repulsor vehicle that served as the medical unit.

"We've got him." the medic said as they laid their companion down on the repulsor stretcher.

Vigus looked around at the other injured, and this was only one of the armored repulsor vehicles that was serving as a mobile triage center.

"Jinx, this is going to get worse, isn't it?"

She took her helmet off and sat down tiredly. "Yeah, this is going to get worse."

Vigus swallowed nervously and looked towards the destroyed city and the Rebel line, unseen at the base of the ruins. He hoped that the walkers and HAVs were up to the task of cracking the enemy line. They'd all be in medical or worse if they weren't.


	12. Chapter 11

Arnham wasn't a religious man, but if some sort of divine providence was playing a part in this he would not have been in the least surprised. The Imperial commander was, as far as he could tell, an absolute moron. Rather than consolidate his forces after the assault by Arnham's tank forces and air power, he was throwing his forces against the hardened defensive line that lay on the base perimeter. It was there, in the midst of the suburbs of the ruined city that Arnham had directed the erection of static anti-armor and anti-infantry emplacements and while the former was unable to breech the hulls of the Juggernauts or heavy Imperial Walkers, they were able to do damage against the lighter Imperial armor which was all that he was worried about. He had artillery and his own heavy armor to deal with the Imperial heavies.

He looked across the scanner board to where Ymira normally stood. She'd gone to deal with an apparently insubordinate tank crew which hardly seemed appropriate in the heat of battle but it was not his concern at the moment. His primary concern was the disposition and execution of the forces under his command. He looked up at the chronometer briefly. Day two was well underway. Provided all went well, he should be able to hold out for one more day. He smiled, no plan survived intact when in contact with the enemy. Something would happen. It was a given. He just had to be ready to adjust to it when it happened and keep as many of his people alive as was possible.

"Sir, the line is beginning to weaken. We've lost two-thirds of our static defenses."

Arnham nodded. The report was not unexpected. He checked the chronometer again. The Imperials had been hammering at the line for over five hours now. He'd known the line wasn't unassailable from the beginning, just hard to break.

"Very well. Order a full retreat to secondary positions. Tell all forward commands that they have seven minutes."

He keyed his headset, getting the head of his artillery formation online. "Lieutenant, I will require an artillery barrage on the forward defense works in seven minutes time."

"You'll have it sir." replied the Lieutenant, his voice eager. "About time we got to drop it on them hard and heavy."

Arnham allowed a hint of ruthless mirth to enter his voice as he replied. "Make it rain Lieutenant."

"Sir!" the Lieutenant snapped in response as the line closed.

Turning his attention back to the field, Arnham watched as his forces began to abandon their positions. It was a pity that he didn't have the time to lay mines or other traps for the Imperials' advance but the artillery barrage should catch them in the middle of their advance. With a little luck that would be all that was required to sow confusion amongst their ranks and allow his forces to settle into the next ring of the base defenses. Another consideration was the fact that after they advanced past the initial defensive line they'd be well within the shields. Their aerospace units would still be unable to engage the base while the shields were up which meant that any air superiority previously held by the Empire would vanish until such time as the shields were brought down. If that should happen Arnham would have to trust in the construction of his base because it would have to weather any assault the Imperials directed at it.

That there would be a renewal of the orbital bombardment he did not doubt. The Imperial commander had proven repeatedly that he had little regard for the well being of his men. So what if a few of them were unfortunate enough to be caught in the crosshairs of friendly orbital fire? It was truly unfortunate to serve under such a man, however Arnham had every intention of making us of it. Especially in the closer confines of the ruined city within which the base was situated.

A wicked smile crossed his features then. He enjoyed it so much when the other side played into his hands and though he didn't discount the possibility of a surprise here or there, thus far everything was going according to his plans. He liked that immensely.

Leaning forwards to watch the continuing withdrawal and Imperial advance he couldn't help muttering to himself.

"Come now, don't you want to pursue the frightened Rebels into their base? You know you want to crush them, they're so weak, look at them flee from your might."

Those who heard the words exchanged uncertain glances at the cruelty in his voice. It was uncommon for the Colonel to sound so vicious though most put it off to the fact that they were in the midst of a battle and not a reflection of the Colonel's nature.

Arnham smiled darkly. The Imperials were still advancing. His eyes flicked to the chronometer just a few minutes more.

"That's right, come and get us."

* * *

Dranton sat on the deck with his hands restrained behind his back as the four Alliance soldiers kept an eye on him. He didn't blame them, not really, he had disobeyed a direct order after all. He just wished they'd let him go with Reedin's litter to medical so he could be sure that she was alright. However as soon as he'd popped the hatch they'd been all over him. Thankfully the medics had been waiting as well so there at least hadn't been any delay in getting Reedin the help she needed but still, it would have been nice to see her to safety.

Nasume sat onto of their tank, his legs cross over the hatch as he watched all of this impassively. He'd broken out a ration kit and had spent the time sucking noisily on one of the bars therein as if he didn't have a care in the world.

"Yousa had ta bein' da hero." the Gungan remarked.

Dranton did his best to shrug within the confines of his binders, a wry smile on his face as he looked up at his gunner. "Well what could you do? I wasn't going to just leave her out there."

Nasume's eyes focused behind Dranton then and his face fell. "Ouch time."

Dranton turned to find Captain Ymira, the Colonel's right hand...lizard? Despite the humor in the thought, nothing about the Falleen's countenance brought about any mirth.

"Pilot." she said stonily.

"Ma'am." he replied with an inclination of his head.

She began walking around him, her gaze going up to Nasume who met her gaze evenly as her boots clicked on the ferrocrete pensively.

"What did you think you were doing out there?" she asked finally, coming to a stop in front of him.

"Performing medevac ma'am." he replied, keeping his eyes on her boots.

"And were you ordered to do so?"

"No Ma'am, but I wa—"

"In fact," she cut him off as if he hadn't even begun speaking. "I believe you were ordered specifically not to endanger yourself, your craft, or your crew in a rescue attempt am I right?"

He swallowed. "Yes Ma'am."

"Good." she replied. "You seem honest, I can deal with honesty, however stupidity is another manner." Dranton looked up at her cold face uncertainly. "Would you do it again, pilot?"

He nodded. "Without hesitation ma'am."

"Hmm." she remarked coolly. "Perhaps you are stupid then. Unfortunate."

"I don't think you'd be complaining if I'd pulled your butt out of a wrecked tank...Ma'am." he added politely.

She reached down and grabbed him by the front of his jacket, lifting him to his feet effortlessly. His eyes widened, she didn't look that strong. Heck, she was shorter than him by a few inches and he certainly wasn't tall.

"Pilot, if I'd been in a downed vehicle I'd have found my own way out." she looked at the guards. "Is the injured tanker in medical?"

"Yes Ma'am." they replied. "Med team was on the ground waiting for her."

"Very well." she turned back to Dranton, letting him go and drop to the deck. Gratefully, he was able to keep his feet. "Since you're so concerned with her well being, you may go to medical and see that she recovers properly." she turned to the guards. "Unbind him and see that he goes to the proper medical ward."

The guards did so, Dranton rubbed his wrists pensively, looking at Captain Ymira in confusion. "What happens to my tank?"

She smiled at him coolly. "I will be taking charge of it for the time being. Until such time as I decide to relinquish it back to your care."

Dranton's mouth opened in protest but he quickly shut it at the stern look she shot him. He looked to Nasume for help but the Gungan was silent, his eyes fixed on the Captain and he offered no assistance.

Nodding understanding, he saluted her crisply. "Ma'am, I'll report to medical at once."

"See that you do, I'll be looking for you once I've no more need of your vehicle."

* * *

Ymira watched as the pilot was escorted away towards the medical wards. She hadn't intended to take his vehicle in all honesty, but she was itching for a fight and this was as good a chance as any she was going to get...and the Colonel had promised her that she'd get to see some action before all this was said and done. Well the first day was over and day two more than halfway finished, this was as good a chance as she was going to get to vent her aggression in a productive manner. Of course she doubted that the Colonel would approve, however unless he intended to come down here and forcibly stop her from piloting there wasn't much he could do.

She turned to regard the Gungan who had yet to move from his perch atop the tank's upper hatch. "Gunner Nasume, yes?"

He nodded, standing up and brushing crumbs from his uniform before throwing her a floppy salute. "Aten yousa service."

She blinked and regarded the amphibian for a moment before nodding towards the tank. "You will be able to operate with me in command?"

The Gungan nodded. "Of coursin' yousa doin' da pilotin' Isa blowin' dem apart."

Ymira's eyes narrowed. His accent was going to get on her nerves but there was nothing for it now. She wanted in on the fighting and this was going to be it. She touched her headset.

"Colonel?"

"Arnham."

"Sir, I am taking command from the front via one of the fighter tanks."

There was a long pause and she imagined the look of annoyance on the Colonel's face and felt a wash of shame sweep through her body at putting him in this situation.

"You really want in on the shooting part of the war." the Colonel remarked idly, his voice impassive. There was a continued silence for a moment more. "Very well, don't get blown up Captain. I need my exec in one piece."

"Yes sir, thank you sir."

"Oh, and Captain?"

She stiffened. "Yes sir?"

"Once this is over," he said coolly. "You will be spending time thinking on your actions. What happened to the pilot?"

"I sent him to medical, it seemed appropriate that he stay with the pilot he risked his life to save."

A hint of approval touched the Colonel's voice now. "Indeed, carry on Captain."

"Yes sir." Ymira killed the line and turned back to regard the Gungan, but she found that the gunner had already dropped into the turret hatch and was gone from sight. So much the better, at least the Gungan knew his job.

She jumped up on the maneuvering vane and climbed into the hull hatch, dropping into the pilot seat and bringing the systems online.

"Pressure steady, weapons online, engine is green."

"Bombad guns are green." Nasume chirped from behind her. "Wesa ready to go."

"Very well, hang on." she lifted the Saber from the ground and turned it around, pushing the accelerator and shooting it out of the hangar like a missile towards the sounds of the advancing combat. Her blood boiled, she'd been waiting for a chance to do some shooting of her own and this was it.

* * *

Dantels watched with growing elation as the Rebel's abandoned their defensive positions and fled deeper into the ruined city that they called a base.

"We've got them on the run, look at them go Commander, at this rate we'll have them routed by nightfall."

Gaige said nothing as he watched the same screen as Dantels, his expression inscrutable. "I am not so certain sir. These withdrawals are too well timed to be a rout. They're merely withdrawing to more prepared positions. We should hold our forces and allow them to rest while we have the chance."

Dantels sneered at his executive officer. "Why Commander, is that a trickle of cowardice I detect?"

His executive officer looked back at him evenly. "No sir, just prudence. If you wish to press the attack then by all means do so. However our ground forces have suffered heavily and will need to reform soon if they are to be effective within the confines of the city sprawl."

"Yes yes of course," snapped Dantels in annoyance. Once he gained the recognition he deserved from this campaign he was going to see to it that Gaige was assigned to some backwater command aboard a second or third rate ship. Emperor spare him from the questions and doubts of subordinates.

"Sir." the tactical officer called. "Urgent report from the ground forces report heavy enemy shelling on their positions. They're digging in as best as possible but casualties are heavy."

"What? Where are those shots coming from." snapped Dantels in aggravation.

"Deeper within the city sir, the shielding is distorting their positions and we can't hit them even if we could find them."

"Damn those Rebel rats." Dantels snarled. "It was a trap."

"As has been every advance they've allowed us to take." replied Gaige evenly.

Dantels whirled on him. "You will keep your opinions to yourself or I will have you detained on charges of defeatism." he shouted. "Do I make myself clear Commander?"

Gaige stiffened and saluted. "Sir yes sir, very clear sir."

Dantels turned back to the screens and watched the projected trajectories of the incoming artillery. "What kind of ordnance are the launching at our forces?"

"It appears to be proton and concussion charges, no energy or kinetic weapons are being used."

"More our own artillery up and have them begin counter battery fire. That's what they're there for, tell the walkers to keep advancing and have the infantry and crawlers dig in."

"Yes sir, commanders on the ground are already issuing those orders."

Dantels scowled but said nothing as his orders were carried out. When he finally got his hands on the enemy commander he was going to ring the mynock's neck for making him look like a fool. Then he'd present the fiend's head to the Emperor himself and receive his just reward for weeding out this nest of insurrection and disobedience.

* * *

Vigus screamed. He couldn't hear himself screaming, but he knew he was screaming. He clutched his hands over his helmet as the ground rocked and shook with the concussive force of repeated ordnance impacts as the Rebel batteries continued their vicious barrage of fire against what had been their own positions mere minutes before. Besides him other gray clad soldiers hunkered down in their own personal terrors as the flash and bang of exploding charges rocked the trench work they'd taken shelter in. Besides him, sprawled the body of a Rebel soldier, her long blonde hair burned and charred where it wasn't coated with her own blood from the blaster wound that had destroyed her face. Vigus did his best not to look at the hole that had once held her features, instead looking past her to Jinx who remained in a crouched position, her sniper's rifle held closely to her chest.

With each impact her winced, though she did not grit her teeth. Vigus didn't know how she simply knelt there rather than hunkering down like almost everyone else. Beyond her he saw Grev curled up in a ball though he kept his head up. He didn't see Toren anywhere but that wasn't a surprise, there wasn't a lot of room in the slit trench they found themselves in.

Jinx must have realized that Vigus' eyes were on her because she looked at him suddenly and did her best to smile reassuringly though the jarring of the earth beneath their bodies made the expression more of a grimace. She reached a hand out and he gripped it tightly, matching her squeeze with his own death grip. There was something infinitely comforting in the feel her gloved hand in his own and the determined look she gave him then. It gave him strength and he stopped screaming, not that he could hear the difference with the rattling cacophony roaring overhead.

A world shattering explosion ripped through the air then and Jinx jerked back, looking up, her eyes widening in obvious alarm. Vigus followed her gaze and his eyes widened in terror.

An AT-AT walker, one of its legs blown off beneath the knee joint, was staggering above their position. Another round struck its flank and the walker lost its balance, toppling over towards them. As if to ward off the impending impact Vigus crossed his arms in front of his face. Not that it would do him any good, but it made him feel better if only for a moment. Then Jinx was atop him, wrapping her arms around him and covering him with her body as the walker struck the earth. Its impact was like the grinding of the gates of whatever abyss the darkest nightmares crawled out of. The sound of metal snapping and bending drowned out the sound of the artillery and the groaning upheaval of the earth under the strain of the massive war machine's impact filled Vigus' head and lifted his body, throwing him about violently as he clung to Jinx like a frightened child.

Just as quickly as the disaster befell them, the noise stopped and all was silent. Vigus' heart was in his throat and he couldn't stop gasping through great sobbing breaths as he pressed his head into Jinx's armored chest. She patted his helmet gently, her voice soothing.

"It's okay, it's over. They've stopped for now, it's okay, you're still alive."

The silence made her voice sound all the more alien and intrusive on his world as his head pounded with the sounds of his own life. After a moment more he was able to calm his breathing and his heart rate began to slow as well. Jinx removed herself from his grasp and sat up across from him, leaning against the opposite embankment of the trench. She closed her eyes as she turned her face to the armored flank of the fallen walker with her rifle butt planted firmly against the ground, the muzzle pointed at the hull of the destroyed fighting vehicle overhead.

"That was horrifying." Vigus managed stupidly.

Jinx nodded wordlessly in response.

"Have you ever been through something that bad before?"

She shook her head, again without words.  
For a time he said nothing, then pressed on with the next question, the asking keeping his mind off of the horror he'd just experienced.

"Then how did you manage to—"

"Vigus." she said, her eyes still shut. "Shut up."

He nodded mutely, looking over at the corpse of the dead Rebel and then up at the walker, now covering the trench. They were trained in basic to use the walkers as cover. There was no training that covered what to do if the so called indestructible war machines were downed.

"Vigus can you hear me?" squawked Grev over the comline.

"I read you." Vigus looked up and realized that Grev was no longer in sight. When had he left?

Grev's voice was hard and course, he sounded strained. "Orders are to hold here for now while we regroup. Armored elements are moving forwards to secure entrances to the city but dismounted infantry are to stay put. Is Jinx with you?"

"Yes, Jinx is here."

"Good, her headset isn't responding, have her check her gear and then stay put until I tell you otherwise."

"Corporal, can I ask a question?"

"What is it son?" Grev asked, in a remarkably gentle tone.

"How did you get out of the trench?"

There was a long pause before Grev answered. "I was thrown, Grev out."

Vigus leaned back against the earthen wall of the trench. It was then he felt how sore his body was. He hadn't been this sore before, the shelling had thrown him around so badly that he was now so badly bruised that it hurt just to raise and lower his arm. This was all so wrong, the Rebels were supposed to be the ones terrified of the Empire's legions. Why weren't they playing by the rules?

AN: increasingly I find myself feeling guilty about this story for two reasons, firstly the characters are getting constantly abused, mostly by Arnham's machinations as he directs the war and I really do feel sorry for beating the shiest out of them. Secondly, that it takes me so long between chapters to post anything. For that second one I'm very sorry. I remarkably may be stuck with some free time now and I want to see if I can close out this story soon. So as best as I am able (no promises) I will get some more chapters up. I hope I haven't bored you with my absence, and thank you for reading.


End file.
